


A Story of a Star

by Dragon_Maiden



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Celebrations, Children, Dalish Elves, Demons, Denerim, Dream Sex, Dreaming, Dreams, Dysfunctional Family, Elgar'nan - Freeform, Eluvians, Elves, Elvhen Pantheon, F/F, F/M, Fade Demons, Fade Kiss, Fade Sex, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Festivals, Flashbacks, Fluff, Grieving, Love, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Solas, Parent Death, Parent-Child Relationship, Past, Pride Demons (Dragon Age), Rites of Passage, Single Parents, Spirits, Thedas, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Maiden/pseuds/Dragon_Maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor, no Bijaka she deserves to be remembered by her name. She is gone from this world but has left a tiny gift for her beloved Solas. A Daughter Eleniel. Will Solas be able to raise her right? Or will Eleniel take after her mother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your time to come and read my work! This is actually part of a challenge for me. 
> 
> 52 Short Stories 52 Week  
> So I hope you enjoy this ride with me. I welcome any comments and thoughts! This will have weekly posts every Friday around noon (est).
> 
> ( I was a little late this week cause of personal stuff my bad)
> 
> Be warned this chapter is a little adult lol. But bare with me and I hope you enjoy and thank you again!
> 
> Always Maiden
> 
> Week 1 “A New Beginning”
> 
> Also this is an expansion of my fic [Lullaby](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4823855) so give it a read it's also the where I get the line from Bull from.
> 
> I can also be found here on Tumblr [DragonMaidenofChaos](http://dragonmaidenofchaos.tumblr.com/)

Her tiny cry filled the room they occupied, the nurse doing all she could to soothe the elven child. Solas blue eyes venturing up every so often,watching the nurse and his small child. 

 

_His_

 

Not his alone, but they were alone together. Each missing a piece. Again her sharp cry filled the room. Agitation and frustration bubbling to the surface. “Can you handle her or not?!” he spat at the nurse.

 

Her expression embarrassed as she stammered for an answer as the infant wailed still in her arms. Solas lips pursed along his face, making a hard line. Taking a deep breath and releasing it just as quick he held up his hand at the woman.

 

“Apologies. It isn't your fault. Please leave us, I'll tend to her”

 

“Yes of course” she stammered placing the small warm bundle in his arms. Leaving quickly as she shut the door behind her. Leaving him with the small fussing infant.

 

He sighed looking down at her, she looked like her mother. Dark locks and lavender eyes, rare even among his people. Her crying slowly turned to small babble as she gnawed on his gloved finger.

 

“Hungry are we?” he asked the child. He knew he wouldn't get an answer but it was too quiet in the room. He had to fill the space. Sitting at the edge of the bed he nudged the tip of the Druffalo horned bottle into his daughters mouth. The slight sound of her steady suckling filling the air. He felt the warm trickle of contentment as he held her. Feeding her, watching her small hand grip his. 

 

But still the ripple of sadness washed over him. Memories of Bi and their time together. Her smile, her soft words. 

 

A tear escaping down his cheek, quickly he wiped it away breaking the child's hold on the bottle. Gentle placing her along his shoulder, burping her with a slight pat on her tiny back. 

 

“So it will be just the two of us then. Hmm...Eleniel” he said using the name her mother had left her. It meant star in her mother's tongue.

 

“How fitting” he spoke placing her back along his chest. Gently his knee bounced, rocking her against him. Looking down at her small face. He could see his world change a little. Could see the anguish she brought him. But also the love that came with her, all that love that Bi had left him.

 

His heart constricting at the thought of her. He wished he had been with her in her final moments. To help her bring their child into the world. It all ate at his heart. 

 

The room shifted slightly revealing a spirit it's form contorting and changing like moving liquid. Solas waited in silence as the spirit formed itself. A shimmering figure of light blue stood across from the father and daughter. It's head tilted to the side as it took in the intimate scene. 

 

“What can I do for you friend?” he asked his voice holding the evidence of the emotion that clung to him. 

 

The color of the spirit shifted as it moved resembling Silverite metal. Again it stopped colors shifting and reflecting the candlelight, it's light sparkling around the room. A light green hue settling over its form. A hand raised pointing to an object that sat on his desk.

 

Solas rose to his feet gently, careful to not wake Eleniel. A raised brow met the spirit's gaze but he only shifted his eyes to the items that laid across his desk. Maps, crystals, and many notes from his command. Among these things he knew what the spirit had meant. The small purple crystal that had accompanied his small daughter. 

 

 _"This was also with her, thought it was most likely meant for you both"_ Bulls voice echoing in the back of his mind. 

 

He hadn't had the courage to activate it yet. Too afraid what was held in the small gem.

 

“Listen”

 

It commanded. Solas eyes narrowed as he looked back to the spirit. How rare it was to find a motherly spirit. But that wasn't the point at this time. 

 

“Listen” 

 

She repeated her tone soft and pleading matching her flickering colors. He couldn't help but sigh as he reached out to the crystal. The tingle of magic responding to him. Guilt formed in the pit of his stomach. He should have listened to this sooner. He shouldn't have needed the spirits push. But he missed her, and he wasn't sure he could handle that. 

 

“Thank you, I'll” he stopped looking down at the crystal. The feeling growing and rumbling like a wave pulling back, only to come crashing into him with more force.

 

“Try” he finished. A flicker of color splashed across the spirit. Just as quick as it had appeared it was gone. 

 

His gaze back on the crystal in hand as he wandered back to his bed, Eleniel in tow. Her small even breaths soothing the anxiety that was leaking to the surface from within in him. Gritting his teeth together and swallowing the lump in his throat he let his magic trigger the crystal finally. 

 

His heart constricted. He could hear her breathing deep labored breaths. But even as his heart sat bound by listening to her again, he could still hear the smile on her lips and it eased his aching heart. And then he heard it the sound that could break his heart and mend it all in the same moment.

 

_”Solas?”_

 

He was speechless hearing his name on her lips. The lump formed in the back of his throat once again. 

 

A light but exhausted chuckle resounded around him. Her laugh. 

 

 _”Ah thank the creator this is working”_ She sighed, her voice clearly tired. 

 

 _”I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Eleniel. Oh right I already named her. Sorry I know selfish to pick all by myself”_ again a small laugh. He couldn't help smiling himself. Even if a bit half hearted. His finger trailing down his daughter's cheek.

 

 _”I won't go into why or whatever. There is no point."_ her cheeriness was gone. He felt cold and sick without it now. The feeling in his gut rolled again making him feel sick. 

 

 _”You should have Eleniel by now. I know Bull will do the right thing. So please Ma Vhenan."45c_ again he had trouble swallowing let alone breathing. To hear her call him that, too know that even separated she had remained his. It was almost too much.

 

_”Keep her safe, love her. She is proof old and new can survive together.” her pleading request. Of course even with her last words she would try to save him._

__"I love you Solas"_ _

_He could hear the smile on her lips, the slight stirring of his daughter. Another chuckle from his love._

__”Ah she's hungry”_ _

_He couldn't hold back a smile at her eagerness to motherhood. Soon the crystal filled with her voice as she sang to thier daughter an old Dalish lullaby._

_His daughter cooed gently in her sleep content in her father's arms, her mother's gentle voice around her. Slowly her singing slowed only leaving her labored breath sounding within the crystal._

__”Goodnight my loves”_ her last goodbye all too soon all too short. The crystals gentle hue gone._

_Solas grit his teeth, his emotions rolling through him like a thunderous storm. Only his daughter's tiny breathing kept the storm at bay. But letting the rainfall to water the ground. His tears straining his cheeks as he replayed her voice over and over._

_He would not dishonor her again, he would keep their daughter safe._

_He would create a New Beginning._


	2. Challenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas learning what it takes to be a parent, what it could mean for his future plans? And how do his people feel about his indiscretion with the past Inquisitor? And this Spirit what does it want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to week 2 of 52 short stories in 52 weeks. I will admit this one sort of ran off and wrote itself so keep that in mind lol. This is for sure a nsfw chapter. It was not my original plan it just happened... that seems like a really typical thing to say about such things. Sry making jokes. Bu tI hope you can enjoy this chapter, as much I had writing it. This was literally a roller coaster for me.
> 
> So thank you for any comment's and kudo's they are appreciated! Take care and see you next week!

“Sir another messenger” a hand was raised to silence him and hand the message that he clung too. Quickly the messenger handed the note to Solas, who in turn ripped it open reading the contents inside. The gentle cooing of Eleniel in the background her mother’s voice singing within in the crystal. This was their normal now.

“Tell them to move, they need to stay out of sight. We still need more artifacts” Solas commanded his hands taking holding to the edge of the desk as he hunched over it. The nurse filtered in behind the messenger silently tending to Eleniel. Again her coos turned sour at the contact with the nurse.

Solas couldn’t help but roll his eyes. His daughter was somewhat picky a trait he figured was more from himself then her mother. But with her stubbornness he could match it. He needed time from the room and Eleniel needed to learn she would have to suffice with the nurse. 

With the messenger already on his way Solas turned to the nurse, she was young in years, blonde hair sat atop her head. Her vallaslin gone from her pale features.

“Mira if you could watch her, I need to go down to the lower levels and get some supplies. Will that be fine?” her eyes pleaded no, but even with her downturned lips she said yes. Allowing him to escape his room and the cries of his daughter.

This was all still very new to him. He loved his daughter. But he was a father, a leader. This was no longer a simple thing for him alone. He had a tag along now. And the consequences were not lost on him. She was both a target and a slight hindrance. A shiver traced itself down his back someone was watching him.

The echoing crowds around him, the elves had no real need to know his face. And he would keep it that way. The faceless entity that promised a world that they had lost. All those that needed to know him, we’re aware of him. Those that were his spies and guards, his force, and the few servants that lingered within his walls.

The bustle of the elves echoing in his ears as his pace slowed as he peered over some products a merchant was selling. 

“I swear! I saw it myself” 

“Agh don’t lie! The Inquisitor wasn’t pregnant! Everyone knows it was the ladies she prefered”

Then men behind him bellowed to each other at a makeshift shelter. His teeth gnashed together. Again the feeling returned lingering around him.

“Bah you’re a fool! It’s why no one can find her!” Solas could hear the clink of the cup as it slammed into the wooden table. Irritation clawing at his patience. 

“Sir?” the merchant trying to gain his attention.

“Apologies, I’m only looking” he offered to the merchant placing a fake placate smile along his features. 

“Whatever I would have liked to lay eyes on her again. She had these legs” the man was quickly cut off his back firmly placed into the ground. Anger seethed within Solas, his eyes had flashed with blue before the man could finish another foul letter. 

The crowd caught off guard moved away from the man, feeling the magic that had echoed around him. Solas stood above him his features tight with anger. 

“You should learn to not speak ill of others in such a public place” his tone cold and clipped. The cool anger dripping with every word.

The man was ready to mess his trousers. There had been talk amongst the others of the man that had offered them this grand future. He gulped sweat speaking throughout his body as he tried to find words. His mind too foggy from the ale. The blue eyes narrowed on him and he closed his eyes in fear.

But Solas stood in his spot his eyes now trained on something else.

“No”

His head cocked to the side looking at the spirit. Why had it come to this man’s aid? He was not a child or any real danger. Mostly. 

He took a breath and took a step back from the man. The spirit moved from its spot between them moving closer to his side. 

“Go home, get some rest, and think on if is the type of example you want to be.” the man nodded quickly finding he could move. Found his feet and was quickly on them, passing into the crowd. Anger rolled off him in waves as he watched the man. The trickle there agin, he quickly moved on his heel only to peer at the spirit. A succession of colors rippled through it till it settled onto a soft green. The change urging him for some reason.

His gaze moving to the wide circle they had given him he sighed. 

“Please as you were” 

Quickly his feet brought him from the market back to the safety of his room. Sadly it wasn’t a happy room a wailing Eleniel still refusing the nurse. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he opened his mouth to release the nurse from the infants assault.

Again the trickle down his spine.

“No” only this time the spirit appeared beside him, moving forward towards the nurse and child. He stood in silence watching what this spirit meant to do. A hand laid on both, time flowing by like steady sand. The only sound he could hear was his own heart beating in his ears and Eleniel wailing protest.

“Mira?” he called gently.

Her eyes darting to him startled. As she nodded a greeting. But as she moved closer something happened. Eleniel grew softer to a small whimper, the clear anxiety that had plagued her earlier was gone. A relieved expression on her face. Eleniel gently cooed in her arms. The nurse seemed dumbfounded but great full for the good luck. But all Solas could do was wonder about this spirit, this spirit that followed him.

“Guess she’s finally taken a liking to me” she coos gently at Eleniel as she rocks her gently toward Solas.

“Yes that is a relief” he says with a smile taking his daughter into his arms.

“You may take leave for the rest of the day, I’ll be remaining here” he said taking a seat on his bed.

Mira nodded in understanding as she showed herself out. As the door clicked shut Solas looked down at his daughter small hands wrapped around his cloak. Minutes ticked by slowly as his mind swirled with questions

“What are you?” he asked the spirit his gaze lifting lifting slowly. It’s color shifted, yellow to blue and back. 

“Help” it answered.

“I see that, but why. We can’t be the only ones who need it.” he regaled to the spirit. 

“Special”

“No nothing special, just broken” the truth stained words falling from his lips. His lips leaning to kiss his daughter’s forehead.

The spirits color shifted. 

“Thank you, we’ll be fine” he said laying back with Eleniel within his arms. She would be safe with him. Bi’s crystal playing next to him soothing father and daughter. The spirit lingered near them, leaning in when both slept soundly. A gentle kiss laid on each of them. 

_The smell of lilies and almonds filled his nose. Soothing him as he stretched his body within the warm blankets. The delicate light of a fire danced a few feet from him, as did a shadowy figure. Panic set in as he searched nearby for his daughter. But found nothing. Jumping from the bed he went for the figure only to stop cold in his tracks. All from one simple sound._

_Her Laugh._

_“Such a stubborn and funny daddy you have.” she cooed to her daughter. Her face leaning down to nuzzle her daughter’s soft face._

_She turned with a soft smile to him, her hand outstretched to him in silent request. He couldn’t help but oblige, his heart hammering in his chest._

_“Bi” he all but whispered pulling her into him. Her warm frame into his, his hands in her long hair. What a wonderful delight it was. The thought striking him cold. His heart slowed it’s fevered pace. She wasn’t his Bi. She was a fantasy, one he wanted dearly._

_To hold, to hear her sing to their daughter. To do all the things she deserved. She deserved so much more then what happened to her. He shouldn’t have left her with the others. She should be with her own people, her daughter, with him. The last part was selfish but he had been in too much shock about Eleniel._

_“Good to see not everything has changed” her voice and touch bringing him back. Her feathery touch falling along his forehead trailing down the ridges they were currently forming. He couldn’t help but smile._

_“I know it’s not how we would have wanted, not that we ever talked about it” her voice had grown embarrassed a pink hue across her cheeks. Shadows playing across her features. His hands doing things without his consent. His hands cupping her face, her face leaning into his touch. A breathy sigh, the sound how he missed it._

_“It’s perfect” his heart ached, but for now it was at peace. Here in this moment with her holding their daughter and her next to his heart._

_He was unsure how long had gone by they had talked and cuddled, Eleniel laid within a wooden basket warm and cozy. What else could a man ask for. His heart wept a little, reminding him this wasn’t real. A soft weight settled itself across his lap as a tear escaped down his face. And just as he had meant to wipe it away her hand caught his. Her hands pressing his up against the wall behind him. Her gentle lips kissing his wet cheek, but then he felt her warm tongue along his cheek. Heat bubbled under his skin where she touched, which at this moment felt like everywhere. ___

_“Bi” her name a plea. This fantasy was all he wanted but not what he could have._

_“I Know” she replied even as she lowered herself towards his neck leaving him a gentle kiss along his ear. He couldn’t hold back the moan he released at the contact. Her gentle chuckle close to his ears._

_“Then hold onto this for now” she whispered into his ears before her lips sought out his in a needy and gentle kiss. Her lips warm and moist against his he almost couldn’t care anymore if he ever woke again. Slowly she broke the kiss his arms still where she held them, she smiled weakly. No, sad._

_“Good night Ma Vhenan”_

Before he could protest he was jolted awake his chest heaving uneven as Eleniel slept across it. Sweat beaded along his brow. As he tried to catch his breath. The shimmering spirit again before him, a deep purple colored it’s figure. Confusion clouded his mind.

“Was that you?” He questioned anger started to raise in him. But just like his dream the spirit vanished leaving him cursing under his breath in the moonlit room. His hand rubbing down his face. Sparing a moment he looked down at his daughter who slept peacefully.

“Thank goodness you share your mother’s appreciation of sleep” he chuckled dryly. His mind still reeling from the dream. Had it been the spirit? Or was it just him? He tried to shake the question’s away for now, he needed to rest.

The next day was less stressful Eleniel seemed in a better mood, and seemed to finally take a liking to Mira. Her cooing a few feet from him. His mind filled with thoughts to his people. 

“Sir” a messenger again before him, they continued there usually interaction. But Solas noted the man seemed more troubled than usual.

“Is something the matter?” he inquired the note still in his hands. He shook his head in denial but Solas knew it was a lie. 

“Deliver these” sending the nervous messenger on his way. Solas gaze turning to Mira who was folding some of Eleniel’s blankets.

“Mira , may I have a word?” His words gaining the nurse’s attention.

“Yes of course” she replied her tone a tad higher than usual. He had noted her odd demeanor earlier in the day but had thought it might be just him still feeling the effects from last night. 

“Is something the matter?” he asked keeping a respectful distance from the woman. 

“Everyone seems on edge” he stated hoping to pass over any possible lying 

Her hands twisted together in front of her as her eyes darted away from him. So it was him.

“Yesterday, there was talk that you had an altercation with a man in the square” 

He nodded silently understanding what had happened. He had scarred them.

“He said some colorful things, about my daughter’s mother. I let my anger get to me” he apologized but the anger returned thinking about what the man’s words. He turned to hide his tense features. 

What came next he had not calculated. Her hand resting on his shoulder. It cooled the anger that threatened to burst free. The tingle also recurring as well. 

As he went to turn his eyes looking up to meet a shimmering red figure. The spirit. 

“I’m sure he deserved it. I’ve heard some of the woman talk.”

“Yes, either way it shouldn’t happen again. None of them have anything to fear” he interrupted taking a step back from her. Creating distance, between them. Her features visibly pouted.

“So is it true?” 

He been busy planning his escape but her question had cooled his heels. His head tilting slightly. He caught sight of the spirit almost looked as if it mimicked him. 

“Is what true?”

Mira did the fidgeting thing with her hands again. One reaching up to play with a blonde strand. 

“That the mother is the Inquisitor” her head hung low as if she felt shame for blondes king such such a personal question. As he moved his gaze beyond Mira, again the spirit lingered nearby the red hue softened to a pink hue.

“She was yes” having to rehash his bleeding heart once more he admitted the lineage of his daughter.

“was?” she questioned.

“She died shortly after childbirth” he felt raw again. He needed the feeling to not cut so deep each time he thought of her. Flashes of his dreams slipped through his mind. 

Again a soft touch brought him from the pain. Mira stood next to him, her hand rubbing small circles along his back. This time he was more direct with removing her touch. 

The spirit remained nearby the colors unsettled.

“I’m sure she was “ but his movements interrupted her as he brought her hands together. Releasing them from his. 

“She was” he interrupted knowing full well what she was meaning to say. 

“And she won’t be forgotten, or spoken of with such distasteful words.” the searing finality of his words hitting Mira. 

“I will have something written up later for the others. I have no need to hide, but should someone disagree there free to leave my accommodations” Mira swallowed hard nodding her head in understanding. She was to spread word before his news hit them.

“Of course, I’ll leave you for the evening then” her fake smile getting her out the door. Solas felt exhausted now. His days had been full since Eleniel had falling into his life. But she gave him a light to keep going with all his plans. But also for him.

He scanned the room, no spirit. _How odd_ He thought as he checked on his daughter. She laid peacefully in her bassinet. He smiled at her caressing a round plump cheek.

Finally he settled himself against his headboard, wine in hand. His emotions still felt flayed and open and he needed to numb it just a little. His eyes heavy with sleep and drink finally closed.

_”Solas!Solas!”_

_He could hear his name being called by the voice he wanted to hear so much. His eyes fluttering open in shock._

Again her familiar scent assaulted him, her warm body hovering over his.

“You dozed off “ She pouted her lips peppering light kisses along his jaw. He didn’t care if it was just an illusion. A fantasy, he needed her.

“Ir abeles” (I’m sorry)he murmured as he pulled her atop of him. Her bare legs caressing his own. His hand trailed up her bare thigh, he could feel her skin prickle under his touch. A soft mew escaped her mouth into his ears, he’d never been so pleased to hear such a sound. 

“Ven felas” (Go slow) she whispered as his hand followed the length of her body. Her round buttocks firm in his hand. Her hips rolling over his own, he swallowed back a moan at the contact. She chuckled softly along his jaw. 

“Ar isala na numin, Emma lath(I need your cries, my love). He shuddered at her words his hips seeking more contact to her. He was rewarded with her grinding hips and sweet moans. 

“Yes” he mumbled pulling her into him, her long dark hair covering him in a sweet blanket of bliss. 

“You tease” he mumbled his breath was becoming more ragged. The air between them becoming more heated. Her hands trailing along his own body, soft and searching.

“Yes” she quipped her teeth nibbling along his neck. His hands hard along her ass pulling her into him, as she rolled her hips once again. He hissed at the contact. 

“I need to feel you” the words weren’t a request as his fingers traveled round her thigh he could feel her smile along his neck. The thought spurring him on. But small fingers caught his and his brow furrowed. Slightly her weight shifted back against him, her weight against him pleasing him, she chuckled as she put distance between them.

“No, tonight you listen to me” she purred her hands clasping his. The feel of the cool headboard where she now held him pressing into his skin. He could pull away, he could assert his weight, overpower her. But her lust filled look, soft lavender overtaken with black, pink hue colored her cheeks to the tips of her ears. Her almost dangerous smile was killing him. 

“As you command Ma Vhenan” he said through panting breaths his erection firmly placed along her core. Now as she sat atop he noticed she was still partially clothed; in his old shirt. The opening beckoning him a peek, that’s when he decided he wanted to taste her. But as his head lifted to nuzzle her breasts a slender hand held him back. He growled in frustration. Bi clicked her tongue at him.

“No” she breathed into his ear pressing herself further into him. His body responding with a buck of his hips. Her soft kisses lingering around his neck, a languid lick down his throat. It was becoming increasingly hard to keep his focus on staying still as she had commanded.

“Do you want to know why I want to take you like this?” she asked her breath as ragged as his felt. He couldn’t respond just roll his hips into her, it was her turn to hiss at the friction. He felt pride in hearing her mew above him like that.

“Yes, like that” she mewed her hips moving faster above him. Now all he could think of was being between her legs, deep as he could be in her core. Her hands moving him to her breast letting him fondle them through his shirt. A breathy sigh escaping her lips, letting out a moan of his own at her sounds and softness under his fingers. He felt her body shift further up his, her center damp and warm along his stomach. He let out another ragged breath from the warm sensation that now lingered on his skin.

“Do you know why I can do this?” she asked her hand trailing slowly down his face. He swallowed trying to make words, a lone nail circled his nipple causing blissful friction to his body. His hand gripping a bit tighter causing her to mew again.

“Because you’re mine” her words dangerously low as her nails dug a line down his ribs, the burn across his skin only wanting heightening his arousal.

“Emma lath”(My love) she cooed her hand reaching past herself to him. her small hand gripping him. Her cool touch against his warm length sent a shudder through him. While still holding him within her grip she leaned down, her mouth hovering over his. Warm breath ghosting over his, he leaned up to kiss her only to have her lean back up. The loss of not being able to kiss her, was becoming too much. 

“I can’t take much more” he breathed out while trying to control the urge to flip their positions. Her hand following the length of his cock. His hips thrusting to meet her in fever. Her hips rolling along his stomach feeling her wet arousal and panting moans. Her rhythm started to pick up, both on his stomach and her hand on his length. He was unsure how much more he could take before spilling his seed.

“Bi!” his voice more forceful than before. Her cry starting to get louder, her teeth digging into her soft lips. No more he couldn’t take it. His long fingers snaked into her hair pulling her to him with all the force her could muster. Her mouth meeting his, her tongue was the first to seek out his. Both moaning at the warm contact of each others tongues. He felt her hand on his cock again but as his other hand moved she quickly took it in her’s bringing it down her body. Her other hand still working him, her tongue and his clashing, his fingers dancing along her hooded button. Mumbled cries escaped through her kisses, her hips bucking against him. He was at his finally limit, pulling her head back keeping her face only inches from him.

“Dirth ma nuvenin emma’in ma” (Tell me you want me inside you) He commanded his breath hitching at the contact of slick hips. A whining cry from the loss of his lips, as her hips ground into him, clearly seeking her release.

“Sahlin!”(Now) Bi cried, Solas didn’t wait to be told twice, quickly he rolled them to their sides aligning himself with her slick opening. Rubbing himself along her slickness making them both moan at the contact.

“Sahlin, sahlin” she cried beside him. Quickly he took her orders placing himself between her sweet folds. Both moaning in unison as they grew accustomed to their union. Her hips moving back into him. One hand still in her hair forcing her back to his lips, her tongue dancing along his own. His other hand dug possessively into her hip as his hips rolled into her at a soft languid pace. Both panting and moaning at there lover’s touch. There echoing cries growing louder and louder, both rolling their hips together trying to met each other’s pace. He was so close already , he needed to up Bi’s pleasure. releasing her from his hold on her hair, breaking their kiss. She panted hard against him.

“Open your mouth” he commanded, a swift rock of his hips had her moaning in agreement. Her mouth open to him he placed his fingers inside her mouth, feeling her tongue swirl around his digit’s. Her pace increasing again. He couldn’t hold back anymore, her tight body holding and milking him for everything he had. His mouth finding her shoulder, white teeth biting into her tanned flesh. Her cries and tightening quim around him as he came and she soon followed. There rocking hips together as they came down from their mutual high. Peppering kisses, and gentle licks.Solas nuzzled into her neck trailing up to her ear, laying gentle kisses.

“Why are you still here?” she questioned her hand wrapped under his. The question making him pause. That was unusual? And then he recalled what he didn’t to remember she was already gone.

“Because being without you causes me great pain” he answered truthfully. continuing his show of affection to her body that he still clung too. 

“But you have to wake up Solas” she chided. sweet but he could hear the doubt and simple longing in her voice. And deep inside he felt the need to vanquish that feeling that she clung to. He felt her shift in his arms her face close to his gentle kiss along his lips, his tongue darting across her lips asking for more. But only one gentle swipe did they allow before pulling back gently.

“Good morning Solas” 

Again he woke with a start his heart pounding in his chest. The sound of banging on his door. His blue eyes scanning the room, subtle sounds of Eleniel moving. 

And the spirit again, a soft glow of pink and purple flowed from the spirit’s form this morning. He was becoming more and more curious of this spirit.

Upon finally reaching the door he was greeted with his usual messenger, who seemed calmer this morning then when he had left yesterday evening. Quickly Solas gave him instructions but lingered still after commands were given. 

“Something you wish to discuss further?” he questioned taking his usual stance hands behind his back. 

“You daughter” at the mention of Eleniel his hand shot up before the man could finish.  
“Is none of your concern” 

“And her mother’s comrades?” he questioned. Seems his men had been discussing this at length.

“Will be dealt with, like anyone else should they interfere” his eyes training back to the messenger. Noticing the spirit behind him the pink glow gone. a silver gray color flowed over it.

“I understand” the messenger stated his fear gone. He placated them then, for now. With the question’s answered the messenger was on his way. 

The spirit remained in place.

“You still wish to push your plan’s forward?” the spirit inquired.

“That was always the plan” he stated. Solas turned focusing on starting his day, caring for his daughter.

“And your daughter?”

“Will be protected by me and those under me. I will remake this world for her and all the other’s”. He smiled at himself he had finally reached his resolve once again. He had been unsure if he could, but with Bi in his dream’s, Eleniel’s cry to live. He couldn’t let them just be. He would fix everything. 

“What thought’s plague you friend?” he turned to speak to the spirit but it was gone. he shrugged it off he knew his mission and was willing to challenge all those that opposed it. He had overcome his fear of what the unknown future brought. Of his limitations he might be held against. He would overcome every challenge for the world they all deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The Challenge** : A retelling of a fairytale.
> 
>  **Next Time** : It's been a few season's now. Eleniel is four years old now and wants a story from her Father.


	3. Silent Dreams & Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A retelling of a fairytale. It's been a few seasons now. Eleniel is four years old now and wants a story from her Father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome all! I can't believe it, here we are chapter 3! Sorry this is a few hours late but here it is! I hope it's not horrible! And thank you again for reading this.
> 
> Feel free to comment and ask questions !
> 
> Always, Maiden

“Papa” she called. Her tiny hand tugging at his shirt. Lavender eyes staring up at him, her stuffed Druffalo dragged once again along the cobblestone floor.

“Just a moment Da’len” as he patted her head, his eyes still trained on the scroll he was writing upon. A small ‘hmph’ filled the space beside him, he couldn't help the smile that crept along his features with ease. 

She was pouting her long braid slung over her shoulder, the Druffalo clutched tight to her chest. Her small back was turned to him. Placing his quill down he sat on his hunches behind her, his hand placed gently on her shoulder. His free hand tugging at her sleeve as she had done moments ago. She was quick to turn on her heel. Her scowling face peering at him. The gentle touch of his fingers along the curve of her round cheeks. 

“Ir abelas da’len” his words soft as his fingers now played with the tip of her braid. Her eyes turning to watch his expression, features unchanging. 

“Promise?” her eyes narrowing in on her father, her face all scrunched. He quickly covered his mouth to cover the laughter that desperately wished to be set free. Nodding in silence. Her small lips pursed together into a pout before the edges revealed there slight upturn.

“Fine” she chimed taking his large hand in hers, leading him to her bed. He couldn't help but let the smile settle along his features as he watched her move. So full of life, so like her mother.

The trickle again, the spirit. It took a few months so figure out the spirit wasn't leaving. But it remained at a distance from him, never speaking just it's lingering presence. Now it was just a faint reminder of his early days with his daughter.

“Papa!” Eleniel all but shouted at her father. His head shooting up to attention. Her face in attention heavy scowl reminding him of a seeker who wore it all too often.

“I'm here Eleniel, no need to yell da'len” he corrected as he sat at the edge of her bed. A swirl of green and blues woven into the beautiful blanket that laid across her simple bed. His eyes scanning his daughter's belongings. They lived simple lives and her things reflected that. A few stuffed toys, wooden carvings much like the so called warden. The memories trickled in the back of his mind, forming a small lump in his throat.

He straightened trying to soothe the memories away flashing Eleniel a small smile. Her scowl was gone but piercing lavender eyes watched him.   
“A story yes” he asked laying along his side next to her covered feet. The talk of a story chased away any of her previous thoughts. A bright smile covered her face as she hunkered down into her cover moving herself closer to her father. Solas smiled at the small but intimate contact from his daughter. He chuckled lightly at her expecting face.

“Once there was a wolf”

“He was just like all the other wolves, hunting, eating, living for the pack. But one day the stronger wolves started to change how the pack worked. The stronger wolves no longer hunted or lived among the others. Leaving the lower wolves the scraps and cold places to sleep”. A small tug at his sleeve. His gaze turning to his daughter, nodding at her silently to go ahead.

“Why did they do that Papa?” her innocent question, a replica of those he had spoken so long ago.

_”There is no need for them to submit and live below us. Are they not flesh and bone?” his tone aggravated as he slammed his fist into a desk._

The echos of his past playing into his mind. Only the gentle tug of his daughter bringing him back. Chasing back the darkness that threatened to appear.

“They believed that since they were more powerful, that they deserved more” he said simply. The answer seeming to satisfy his daughter.

“But not all those that had strength thought alike and so intended to free the weaker wolves. One by one each was giving a new life. And him a new name. In time the stronger wolves saw through their brothers schemes and felt betrayed and went after him. And so with a sad heart the lone brother sealed his siblings away within a deep cavern. Forever sealing them away. And “ again a small tug. He sighed gently turning to his daughter.

“Was he sad? The wolf that sealed his family away” her question soft but still strong enough to feel the trickle of pity she held for the creature. For him.

“Yes he was very sad. But what they were doing was wrong. And he couldn't watch his family be so cruel. So he locked them away. But what he did changed everything” her wide lavender eyes looking him over as his mind relieved there ancient memories.

_”You can only run for so long Fen’harel, I will catch you” Aundruil called her voice echoing off the walls. She was covered in blood and gore and refused to relent. They had made their choice and he was left with his. His legs carrying him to the caves exit. The beat of his heart slamming into his chest threatening to escape his chest. And there it was ‘The Door’. Quickly he used the door to open the eluvan. He passed through with ease, quickly he turned on his heel facing the eluvan. His arm outstretched as a ripple spanned across its smooth surface, fingers reaching through._

_“Ir ables.”_

_Her screeching cry cut off by the eluvhan. Blood trailing down it’s smooth surface, her enraged reflection on the other side. Tear streaked and dirty as her fist pounded with no avail. Still as a statue he watched her and the other’s as each took their turn facing him. Each pair of eyes all whispering the same song._

_‘Traitor’_

“Papa? Why are you sorry?” Eleniel asked her small sweet features twisted in confusion. Solas let out a dry cough trying to recover from the old memory. 

“Tis nothing, shall I continue?” he asked ticking a dark strand behind her ear. Her face said she was unsure but she nodded in compliance. Trusting her father.

“As I said the now lone wolf separated his siblings from the others. Locking them away. And so thought to join his siblings in solitude. Finding himself a cave of his own and sleeping throughout the ages. 

Hundreds of years passed as the wolf slept thinking all was well when he awoke. Only to be confronted with with a world he knew nothing of.”

_The deafening quiet of the cavern of where he slept. Undisturbed and still for so long the room was unrecognizable. The smooth marble was covered in decades worth of dust and mold. The stench of earth and water lingered around him. His arm outstretched as he aimed to no longer linger in the dark._

_Nothing._

_He looked down at his hands, closing and unfurling with his heartbeat. He prayed it was only his body and mind adjusting. Again he tried._

_A spark._

_Like this he continued for hours till finally he was bathed in the warm fire's glow. Finally with more control over his body and magic he moved to what of the world. To see the wonderful changes his kind had made._

_Months passed as he explored anger and disgust filled him. This was not the world he had left. many nights he explored the fade and memories of now ancient places learning their secrets. Seeing all the changes he had brought upon the world separating his kind with the veil. It could not remain as so. And so he made a choice._

_He would change it back._

_But even that had been deemed problematic. His orb gone, and him too weak to use it. But still his plan moved forward in sorts._

_Corypheus had altered his plans had let the key fall into her hands._

_Her._

The soft plush of Eleniel’s stuffed Druffalo hit him square in the face, halting his train of thought. His blue eyes turning to his daughter who's small pointed finger directed to the suspect. 

His blue eyes darting in the direction she dictated only to see the silvery spirit, it's shape all too familiar to him.

A wolf.

It was either mocking or mimicking him, he was unsure which. It's silvery orbs merely stared back no explanation. Not anymore.

“And since when do we listen to spirits?” he questioned. Eleniel seemed to suddenly grasp the full weight of what she had done. Wide lavender eyes stared at him. Her small mind searching for words.

“always” she squeaked her small features shrinking back. Solas mind ticked away. It was true the spirit had always been there, but he had thought it had only directly spoken to him. He would have to speak on this more with his daughter.

“It’s fine we will discuss it more at a later time. Let us finish yes” he suggested giving her a soft smile.   
“Yes, what happened to the wolf Papa!” she asked excitement in her voice.

“And so the wolf explored this new world finding barely anything resembling his once vibrant beginning. And so he planned to set the world once again. But the wolf after his long sleep was not the same. He was weak he needed time to regain his strength. 

And by chance others carried out his will and so he continued his path. And like all things it was not perfect, and harmed those he would protect.” Solas continued his arms moving trying to impress his daughter. She seemed unfazed and unimpressed.

“What is the matter now” he questioned.

“He needs a friend, did he have a friend? Someone he loved?” her small curious questions knocking on the door that ended with her in his arms motherless. Her story. She deserved a little happy ending they all did. 

“Well he did and I was about to bring her up before you questioned me” he bluffed.

Her eyes grew wide, seems he had regained her attention. 

“As I was saying” he gently tickled her side eliciting a soft giggle.

“He came upon a group of misfits all of different shapes and sizes. But they welcomed his help and this is how he found the gray wolf.” his gaze lingering on the silvery figure that still lingered close by. It seemed unmoved by his statement. So he continued on with his story.

She was small and scarred, but she had such will to live, to protect. And it is with her in small quiet moments he found the peaceful side of himself that had been buried for so long. He loved her like no other in the many ages he lived. Nor would he again.

And so they fought the evil that threatened there hopes and dreams. Together they fought, together they won. And together stayed there hearts beat like one. Which formed into the smallest white pup either had laid eyes upon” the end of his story a whisper on his lips as his small daughter's eyes closed and snuggled into her bed. He covered her with the remainders of her blanket, laying a gentle kiss to her temple.

His time with Bi replaying in his mind, the dreams he held to. But even those had not returned not like when he had first taken Eleniel in. They had been so vivid so real.but it had been years since he had experienced such wonderful dreams. And he mourned the loss of them. 

Releasing a heavy sigh he sprawled his body out along his bed. The night's story heavy on his mind. His long past, trailing so long behind him. His one light had been Bi and now his precious Eleniel. Her gentle smile and soft words echoing in his memories.

Those memories would have to do. His body and mind drifted slowly and gently into the sleep that called for him. As his easy breaths flowed, a gentle kiss was laid along his temple. Whispered words echo within the small room.

_”You forgot to say happily ever after ma vhenan ”_

Solas eyes shot open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A story about three siblings


	4. Halam'harellan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No bond is stronger or as violent than that of brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week 4! I am SO sorry for being late. But it was coming in small waves and I wanted to write it correctly so I hope you can forgive me. But Thank you for being along for this ride and thank you for reading!  
> So enjoy! Also I love comment's let me know what your thinking!
> 
> This part was is from  
> Halam'harellan (The Last Traitor)
> 
> The first day of the third week in Haring is for remembering Fen'Harel’s deception. Children of all ages in the clan are brought together to play the different roles of the pantheon to retell the story. Each pantheon member has their own mask for the children to wear, including one for Fen'Harel. Customarily, it is the duty of the First to direct the children in the play, as well as to play the role of Fen'Harel. The performance is done just before sundown for the adults. After the play, the clan will drink a cup of salted water and eat bitter herbs (usually parsley or carrot leaves). No dinner is eaten that night, and a small feast is had for breakfast the next day if the resources are available to show hope for a better morning.

The sound of bustling people filled her ears as her hand clung to his. Small held within large, soft fingers between calloused ones. Young against old. He continued his hushed words of confidence and love to the daughter that clung clung to his hand. His clothes of usual were not to be seen. 

 

The shinning armor, and wolf fur put away. For now the calming hues of tan and green adorned her father. It was rare to see him in such normal attire. She couldn’t help but smile shyly up at her father as they continued through the sea of elves that moved with them. Two boys bumping into her slightly as they ran past.

 

Sorry called a third one as they ran past. Eleniel searching up to her father, his blue eyes already on her. She could see he was already thinking of her words to come.

 

“Can I?” she squeaked nervousness apparent in her small voice. He couldn’t help but smile and nod his head in consent. And just like that she was gone into the sea of elves. 

 

That same shiver trailed down his spine.Did it not approve, he wondered. The spirit had continued to keep him at a distance. Today was an event of the people and there newer customs, nothing like what he had grown up with. Normally he would have ignored this type of function but with his daughter growing with each season, he needed to expose her to more than those that lingered within his walls. 

 

Her dark hair emerging through the crowd. The wild sounds of children as they ran and played. They would be joining the stages soon as would some of the elders of the many clans that lingered here for Halam’harellan(The Last Traitor). A day of remembrance of his actions against his own.

 

_”Dirthamen wait” he called his chest heaving with the cool air he breathed in trying to catch his breath. Dirthamen paused in his step almost tripping his own feet, silent but his fingers beckoned to hurry._

_“I know I know” Solas whinned as he took a deep breath before shooting to Dirthamen’s side the two running into the cool fog that surrounded them. It was all a game but both did not want to be caught. Finally the two took refuge behind a large rock. There small breaths forming in the cool fog air._

_“Found you!” Falon'Din cried above them. His limber form jumping down to trap them, quickly Solas and Dirthamen darted away. Solas sadly was the unlucky one he could feel the curl of fingers grabbing on to his collar. His teeth gnashed together in anger. He did not want to lose this time._

 

The memory cooling Solas insides it had been many decades since he had thought of his childhood. Of his brothers.

 

The call of the children grew louder as they crowded to the front as the parent’s and other members of the clan’s gathered around the large circle stand. Solas had taken measures for it to be built so he could see his daughter along the stage. Her smile wide as her and the others laughed and talked amongst themselves. She was enjoying herself. Easy to fit in , like her mother he thought. Two boys stood on either side of her keeping her attention as the group settled around them. This part he was not fond of, having to deal with the prospect of her future by himself. Irritation scratching at the back of his thought’s on the subject of boy’s and girls.

 

_He could still imagine them now. The toys he had played with, having no real affection for. All part of the game. All part of the **fun**. Yes he recalled now they had deemed their little games, harmless, something to fill the time. Her neck exposed to him as his fingers lingered along the trail of exposed skin. He didn't even recall her name, just another lusty sigh he would never recognize. _

_“Solas!” his named bonded off the walls from his brothers lips. Quickly he and the female parted ways. Leaving him with a sly smirk upon his lips. Falon'Din boots falling next to him, the two sharing the same grin._

_“Good fortune do I have to call you brother” spoke Solas as he kicked off the pristine white wall that he had be hidden beside with the unnamed female._

_“Only for you my sly brother. If you deflower anymore more maidens how are the rest of us to find a woman to bed?” Falon'Din questioned with a brotherly shove to Solas. He merely shrugged it off as he assembled his clothing correctly._

_“Search elsewhere” he goaded through a much larger smile showcasing his pearl white teeth. Falon'Din just shook his head at his you younger brother. The two walking in stride together a celebration was happening to celebrate their father._

_“Father has created a new decree, not everyone agrees but I think it will be more useful in the end.” Falon'Din stopped as they entered the market place._

_“And what is that ?” Solas joked as if he really cared. He spun on his heel to face his brother only to see disgust on his features. His eyes lingering over the others. The common, the many._

_“They are to be marked and divided” his feet staying in place. Unmoving as if it would harm him to be around those of lower placement. Solas just narrowed his gaze on his eldest brother._

_“I did not know the common caused such fear in you brother” his tone mocking goading his brother on again. Not for any reason but because it was **fun**._

_“Solas” Falon'Din warned his temper clearly rising as he growled the warning. Solas stopped his footsteps bringing him back into his brother's presence. A glare shared between the brothers._

_“Now now children, not in the presence of others” a feminine voice called out. Both searching for the delicate voice._

_“Mother” they both called in unison bowing their heads in respect. Her golden hair flowed around her light that shined around the sun._

_“Return to your temples, your father is ready to send out his decree and start the process of the mark.” both sons bowed in respect a solemn whisper of yes mother flowing from their lips. Her presence gone as quickly as she appeared. Both brothers leaving each other's presence in silence._

_Solas had no followers, no visitors, who would pray to the bastard son. A son of the benevolent Mythal, fatherless by unnamed partner that belonged to the old ones. A part of both worlds old and new. He watched within the crystals as each of his siblings walked through the Eluvians. Standing beside their father, each bestowed a mark of their own. All but him. He could see his mother pleading for equality among her children. But Elgar'nan wouldn't have it._

 

“Papa” she called out her smile wide as she waved to her father. Solas waved back a small smile on his lips even as his insides tightened. His memories causing his distress. Swallowing the lump in his throat as he stood amongst the crowd. 

 

They were assigning the parts among the children. Eleniel smiled widely as she held up her mask, Dirthamen . Of course she would choose him. Loyalty to family and truth, something even now he upheld and taught his small daughter. A small tingle danced across the palm of his skin his gaze meeting opal. 

 

_The spirit ._

 

He couldn't help but feel comfort from the affection. His eyes closing for a second longer then he should have. Deep breaths ass he breathed through his nose, breathing in deep. A flowery smell lingered next to him, and he enjoyed it. When he look ass gain the spirit had moved away but he didn't have to look far to see where it focus was.

 

_Eleniel._

 

She waved to the spirit with excited eyed and flushed cheeks.the evening sun finally coming down, almost time for the play to being. They would depict their usual stories of Fen’harel and his betrayal to his kind. _Halam’harellan_ (The Last Traitor ). The children would do there play the firsts of the clans helping. A space dinner they would all eat. And then at the touch of morning's light they would prepare and eat a great bounty of food. To show and learn that after great trials good will be rewarded in the end.

 

But the truth was so much more complicated. He had spent his time more and more within his dreams for years becoming a ghost among the people. His family becoming gods. But the stretches of time between his dreams and with his family were vastly different. So much had changed, he eventually returned from such a long dream. His siblings had changed. That's what the children showed.

 

_Dirthamen had appeared within his home, his face paler than he remembered. Slaves at his side doing the simple of tasks. They had spoken at length of his time gone. And the deep betrayal that would cause his heart to bleed. Mythal was gone. And he would be next._

_Solas had seen nothing but outrage at the loss of his mother ever deeply did he feel the knife of betrayal as he was giving the warning to watch out for himself. And one after another slaves ventured to him blade in hand seeking to end his life. Many lost their life till he began to see only more would come,more wasted lives. He was beginning to feel pity for poor flock that was under his family's care._

_And that's how his betrayal began one after another he severed the links of slavery, there faces washed clean of masks. He offered them safety and freedom. In turn he earned a new name but not one he choose. Elgar'nan had named him traitor, the treacherous wolf that needed to be put down._

_Fen'Harel._

 

The children's ringing out over the stage as they did there play. Small squeals of laughter as one or two made mistakes only to be met with soft smiles and loving faces. Each child playing their part. Eleniel depicting Dirthamen quite well, it made him wistful for his brother. The slight cool wind of the breeze playing across his skin.

 

_He could still recall his last attempt to have Dirthamen at his side. He had only smiled weakly and said he would not come between his brothers. That he loved them equal, to which Solas had scoffed only receiving weak smile from Dirthamen. A look that pleaded for his forgiveness. Only to have the other half of the twin appear anger seething in his similar features._

_Now all three argued as Dirthamen tried to keep the peace. But it would not be settled with words only blood and magic would suffice either brother. Dirthamen stuck in the middle the first to bleed. Twin and youngest brother stand a step away as there combined blow did it's job. Taking the hit Dirthamen stands in own his blood a hand on each brother._

 

The gentle yet loud clapping filled the large area, the children's smiles wide and full as the sun bid farewell. The stars twinkling there hello on those below. Eleniel once again at his side as they ate in content silence. The tingle along his back again a weightless pressure along his back, as if someone leaned along his back. 

 

Eleniel let out out a small giggle catching her father's attention. Her lavender eyes venturing up to his shyly. His brow peeked up in question to his daughter.

 

“She says your brooding, it's causing you to” her small face turning down at the corners as she fought the laughter that glowed all over face.

 

“Wrinkle” he finished for her. A sigh accompanying his hand at he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He knew he would feel slighted by such an innocent observation. He could see her small hand cover her small mouth trying to keep her composure. His hand ruffled the gentle waves of her escaped hair causing her to scowl at her father. He smiled triumphantly in evening the score. She in turn ran off to play with the other children as they awaited the morning light and feast that came with it.

 

_Red marred their bodies there glowing eyes threatening him with every blink. This is what he saw behind the door. A echo of the family they had been, corrupted and dark. Separated from the Foci, cut off from the people. One last choice the veil._

_One mistake after another for his family, for his people. He slept so very long, and it was time. Time to put everything back in place as it should have been so long ago._

 

Solas sat in silence as he watched the elves, not completely different than what he had grown up with. But still so accepting of ignorance. His eyes following Eleniel would she be like them? Or would she question and become something more?

 

“You shouldn't put so much weight on her. Let her grow and she'll show you what she is capable of” the advice rolling off a tongue he had not thought to hear for so long. The pressure still along his back. 

 

“Are you?”

 

“This is not pleasing?” the spirit asked not bothering to move. Flashbacks of Bi and her gentle weight against him as they read. Her smell washing over him comforting him. But that smell was not here. Absent, wrong when paired with her voice.

 

“It is” he paused trying to find the word that felt adequate.

 

“Just, I miss her” he whispered softly his blue eyes trained on the dark braid of his daughter.

 

“I can” his head shaking all to quickly interrupting the spirit.

 

“No it’s fine. As for Eleniel, I agree. I shouldn't rush her. But I am curious, I hope she's more like her mother” he couldn't help but smile at his own words. He felt whole for a moment. But as he leaned back the pressure gone. Alone once again. So he sat in silence his eyes watching his daughter in her youth waiting for the light.

 

Finally morning drew near. The trickle of light broke across the sky in small streams along the mist filled clouds. Eleniel’s small body held close to his, her hand curled around his collar. Her small even breaths fanning over his face the smell of the bitter herbs on her warm breath. Small baby hair that had escaped her braid fanned out around her small face. His fingers trailing along her ear and jaw. A small tickle to her delicate nose roused her gentle from her sleep. Her small sleep filled eyes opened and closed lazily as she snuggled into her father's warm embrace.

 

“Good morning da’len” he whispered kissing her small fingers recipe in a small smile and giggle from his daughter.

 

“Morning Papa” she whispered back. As her lavender eyes looked past him to the delicate light that stretched out across the sky. The light chasing away the darkness. One day at a time they would make the world what it was, what it deserved. To be better.

 

The spirit lingered by ever watchful of Solas and Eleniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time : Eleniel first trip away from home an adventure of her own. In Denerim


	5. Denerim Statue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleniel first trip away from home an adventure of her own. In Denerim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So welcome back and thank you for reading my hard work. And I have to apologize to those that have been waiting for this chapter. I am so sorry for the lateness. Real life has been hectic and suffocating any and all my time to do anything. But I won't be giving up so even if it's late I'll be having these up. I'll eventually try to catch up to where I'm supposed to be. One day. 
> 
> Also a loving thank you to [Imyercupcake](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Imyercupcake) for her help and support (she named the shop!!! I love it). Thank you again for being rock solid and of course ever so awesome!
> 
> So thank you for your time again. And remember I love comments and questions so feel free to fill up my comments. Be well
> 
> -Maiden

“I told you she was ” jarred the boy as the two poked fun at her. He could almost hear her gnash her teeth together a trait she had picked up from him.

“look out!” another boy yelled he quickly turned on his heel to witness Eleniel pounce like a limber cat to the teasing urchin. Her fist landing into his nose. It was enough, his hand grabbed her around his daughter's waist. Those lavender orbs turned on him anger flared in them. Deep breaths swirled inside her body as she tried to regain control, even as the storm threatened to crash and drown everything in its wake. 

Blood spilled down the boys face, dirt along his clothes not exactly friendly looking. He sat his daughter on her feet again, a hand still on her shoulder. A silent warning to stay. Her fists at her side, her clenched fist clearly recovered from the jab to the boys face.

“Clean him up were close to the city, we don't need to attract attention” instructed Solas. His hand releasing her. She quickly took a step forward to the boy. He was quickly on his feet creating distance between them. One of the traveling adults took him by the arm handling his bloodied face. Separating the two as she bore arrows into him with her eyes.

“Why didn't you do anything?” her words filtering through her teeth in a menacing tone. Solas knew what she meant. Why hadn't he defended her mother's name. 

“Because he's a child, no one of concern. I am the adult here. I must lead and act accordingly Eleniel.” He could hear the slight suck of her teeth, something he had never done. Was that something Bi had done? He couldn't recall anymore, but he missed it. That fire that could drive him mad and challenge him. No one was like her. Well maybe one person.

A disgruntled sigh regaining his attention. He knew she was rolling her eyes even without him seeing the action. He simply shrugged it off turning his attention to the remaining adults. 

\---  
The adults had given strict instructions as the light faded from the sky the heat of the day gone. They slept within the town's walls. Among some of the remaining elves of the alienage. It was like home but here she felt different alive. She could feel the same trickle when she was near. Her. The spirit. She could hear the shuffling of the others, she knew there plans to go out and have some fun. She wouldn’t be left out. 

First time in a new area with so many elves, humans, even some of the Qun. She couldn’t believe her eyes the gentle roar of the people of the tavern. They're boisterous laughs and cat calls the elven children watched with curiosity and excitement in their eyes. 

“Let's go outside” the boy suggested as his elbow jabbed into her side. She shot him a glare for the jab but nodded silently. The laughter and delightful chaos down stairs would occupy the elders educated hearing. There limber forms making haste out a ledge window. One by one the cool air greeted them. The dust sprinkled sky gave way to blue hue of the night and the orange glow of the lamps of the city of Denerim. 

_”Now as I've said you are to stick together, and stay with the elder in charge. It is not completely safe for you da’lens.” Her father turned on his heel his hands behind his back. His head held high like a hawk looking down at finches. His voice still ringing in her ears as he spoke excitement drummed in her ears. Her fingers tingled from the excitement. It was torture to hide her excitement for none to see._

_**”Tis better to hold all your cards to your chest. Then to let all see what you hold”** Words her father had said to her a million times. _

“Hurry up” the others beckoned in hushed tones as they huddled together in safety. His voice bringing her from her memories. Their large eyes taking in the foreign place that they wished to explore. Being discovered could be dangerous for the three children. Hands clasped together even though hours ago her hands had sought nothing but to maim them. Now the sought comfort and familiarity from everything she new. But still even now curiosity buzzed in her veins. The same trickle down her spin, she smiled at the familiar feeling. A sense of warmth, home and safety always accompanied that feeling.

“Let's go” her smile reaching farther than ever before. The children relaxed there huddling as they came upon more familiar figures that looked like kin. But still kept to themselves observing, soaking it up. The diversity that was this city. So different and so alike in some ways. A elderly woman dusted off a sizable statue that stood in the center of the alienage. Her face still marred with the vallaslin. The woman tried with great effort to reach the upper parts of the statue but failed. The excitement seemed to ebb away as they small group watched. There kin walked by in close proximity but not one lifted a finger. 

“We should help her” she whispered her hands itching to release the boys. Their hands tightening for a moment as they hushed and argued in mumbled tones. But she couldn't hear them over her need to help. As children in their home they had been taught to help and care for their elders. Why was it so different here? All this and more echoed in Eleniel’s mind as she released the boys. There faces full of shock as she ran to the elderly woman a kind smile on her lips. With a gentle bow and soft words she offered her help. The woman smiled gentle and relinquished the small broom. 

The tightness she felt began to release the lighter the dust became along the statute. The boys stayed close by watching her in silence. She smiled after an hour or so of work the upper layers of dust gone from the worn statue. She jumped to get a better look. 

It was an Elven woman, short hair, gentle scaring along her cheek and ear. A soft but sly smile expressed along the statues smile. Again the curiosity began to eat at her. Who was the elven woman? That was deemed famous enough to be made into stone but to also become a pariah. She looked to the stone that held her high above them the smooth surface all the way around keeping the woman secret from Eleniel. Frustration bubbled in the middle of her face, a trait of her father's.

“Who is she?” she finally asked the old woman. She in turn smiled and turned in direction of another merchant shop nearby. 

“Ask for Jenny” she said with a smile taking Eleniel’s hands in her own. The soft feel of cotton draped around her hand. The woman made her way into the streets as Eleniel examined the small scarf. Red in color, common but still a lovely well cared for piece. The color striking compared to the usual tan and green she was used to. With the elders presence gone the boys back wandered back to her side nervousness covered their features.

“We should head back” they echoed each other. Eleniel couldn't fight the smile any longer. She simply turned, to face them. Her arms pulling the scarf around her neck.

“You are, I'm off to find jenny”.

\---  
“It's rude to stare” he quipped with with a smile not looking up from the book in his lap. His fingers sliding along the edge of the books page. The glow of the warm fire and candlelight that surrounded him. He could feel the spirit lingering near him. It had been some time since it's last visit.

“Apologies only observing you” it responded it's legs rocking back in forth in gentle time. Legs that were familiar. His heart raced a little more, nervousness and memories flashed in kind. His painfully sweet memories. A sudden gasp bringing him back from another time.

Solas and the spirit facing each other, warmth crept up his skin. The opal color of the spirit shivered like water the hues changing as he watched in awe. Curiosity and temptation itched in his fingers as the book closed and now laid at his side. His blues eyes watching with slow bated breaths. Seeing Bi even if only as a reflection of his desires and dreams. 

“Why do you take her form?” he silently cursed himself. What if it changed ? He wanted a few more seconds to soak up his love's memory to relive the beautiful anguish she brought him. Her sweet smile, her hidden demons and all their secret moments. 

“Breath” it commanded in her voice, the one she used when she was in charge the one in his dreams. He coughed uncomfortably as he realised he had ceased for a second his hand reaching to sooth the tension that now formed along his all to warm skin. 

“It is familiar and soothing to you” her words regaining his attention.

“Well it is a special form, one I miss. Everyday” again reality dabbed at the edges of his moment. 

“It has been some time. How are you?” he asked trying to find a relaxed rhythm of normalcy in the moment. His feet finding a place along the edge of the bed and to the cool floor.

“Vigilant” his brow tensing together slightly at the term. What did it mean? Vigilant about what?

“Eleniel” the crease in his brow burrowing closer together.

“What do you mean?” He asked but his tone dripped with cold demand. Still the spirits form was relaxed.

“Watching” it replied only causing frustration to further claw at him. 

“Yes I've noticed. Still think we're special” a slight shimmer.

“Yes” the one worded replies grating on his last nerve. But he couldn't bring himself to dismiss the spirit. It honestly had been one of their longest conversation over the years. And curiosity burned hotter than his annoyances.

“Then it would be Eleniel, she's the different one. My bright star” he smiled as memories filtered through his mind. Things his daughter did just like her mother even if she had only spent a few hours with her. The impression forever engraved in her heart. Another shimmer.

“You understand she left, yes?” Solas couldn't breath for second what had it said? She had left? As in no longer within yelling distance. He was on his feet before he knew what to do. Blame, anger, resentment, worry all flashed along his features.

“Why would you not tell me this sooner!” he exclaimed as his hands gathered his belongings. A precaution should they run into trouble. A knock at the door and the worried tone of the other adults behind the door, proving the spirit's words.

“Because she is safe.” the response was not good enough but when he turned to lash at the spirit it too had taken its leave. He yelled his admittance to the others there presence adding to his annoyance and his urgency. The tale the youngsters told was simple enough till the end came. 

_Jenny_.

That was not something he had anticipated. And Eleniel’s striking likeness to her mother would call to one person who would sooner stick an arrow in his eye, than ask questions.

\- - -

_Exploding Chubb-bees_.

Reading the metal sign that hung above the shop, the slight squeak of the hinges accompanying her. Gently she tugged at the door, unsure of what laid beyond it. A smile crept along her face at the sheer excitement that bubbled inside her. The slight trickle of conversation dipped into her ears as she pushed it open. 

“You can't be serious, she wouldn't have said that” laughed Dagna the gentle clink of glass surrounded her. The slosh of liquids and the familiar smell of herbs. Her green eyes smiling up at her as she let the door close behind her. She could see the focus of her eyes on the red scarf around her neck. She was nervous now her hands wringing together as she willed her feet to move forward to approach. 

“We have a guest” Dagna interrupted as her face made movements. She was having a silent conversation with someone behind the counter. Dagna nervous gaze clashed with her lavender eyes, revealing a soft smile and a nervous chuckle. Her body swayed with force she quickly righted herself with a quick grab of the counter. She was clearly shoved.

“How can I help you?” she asked finally as her nervous smile filled the space between them. Eleniel stood a foot from the door as her nerves worked over her. What was she doing here? Seeking out strangers in a city she knew very little about. Alone. Her mouth was suddenly very dry, her gaze shifting to the floor and to her hands. The soft red fabric being fingered by her nervous hands. She licked her lips trying to erase the desert that now occupied her mouth.

A loud cough filled the room causing both woman to jump suddenly. Eleniel’s gaze landed on Dagna, hers was on the floor behind the counter scowling slightly at whomever was there. Finally wrenching her hands apart and fitting them behind her back she gathered up her courage.

“I was told I could find Jenny here.” Dagna’s gaze became more calculated as they narrowed in on Eleniel.

“Sorry, no Jenny here only us glass bottles” she said with an unconvincing laugh. The joke was meant to cover something else up. Questions began to build up in Eleniel’s mind.

“Sorry I should start to close up, sorry I can't be of more help” Dagna called as she rounded the counter with swiftness. Her feet reached the door just as the jingle of the handle sounded within Eleniel’s ears that she turned on her heel facing Dagna. 

“Wait please, I just wanted to know about the statue” she interrupted her hands reaching for Dagna’s. The sound of a tightened bow, the tingle down her spin. Something grabbed her hand and pulled it back to her side. Eleniel stood in shock as her eyes now looked at a very real arrow that could have been her hand. She couldn't help but feel nervous now.

“Shouldn't touch what isn't yours” sang a voice behind her. It was so cheerful sounding she knew she was smiling. And that made her even more nervous. Dagna turned to face the other voice her hand on her hips.

“That could have been either one of our hands. Besides I was handling it.” she said. An airy laugh filled the back of the room. 

“Ah it was just a warning shot bee” Eleniel followed the sound landing on a rall woman with short blond hair. Light freckles dusted her skin, a wide grin plastered along her face. It was a little unnerving for Eleniel. “Breath please” the soft voice beside her prodded gently. It was then in the shock of the moment she had held her breath. Her gaze turning to the draw woman once again as she regained her proper breathing.

“There good, don't want you passing out here. You look pretty young, someone would want you back home.” Dagna tried to edge her way back to the door.

“Leave her yeah. She's at least curious. Ain't seen much of that lately” Sera countered, her slender frame moving past the counter to a table that sat along the side sliding across its surface. Dagna sighed with a smile, returning to her place behind the counter. Fidgeting with some items, the echoing sound of glass and liquids.

Eleniel wasn’t sure how she felt about this. Nervousness beat through her faster than her own heart could beat blood into her heart. She could feel the tightening of her chest the thick feeling in her chest. She stumbled forward as she tried to sign her discomfort. Dagna could be heard from beyond the counter. But it was becoming harder to hear or was it focus? She wasn’t sure at this time. Sera’s green eyes peered down at her. 

Was that Sera talking now? she questioned herself. Sera looked away again but when her hard gaze returned to her she was rolling her eyes just as things were becoming darker and her knees felt weak. A hard whack to her back seemed to push her body back into working order. She sputtered falling to her knees catching her breath. 

“FIne! See she’s fine” barked Sera with an annoyed sigh. Eleniel could only peak up to face her. Fear trickled in the back of her mind at the unknown. But something else followed after the fear, covering it with soothing familiarity. She smiled at the gentle magic that tingled around her own. Fear was gone and she now faced the blond elf. She blinked a few times making sure she had seen right another elf! Quickly she moved back to her feet, moving to greet a familiar kin.

“Lethallan” she spoke gently as she would any elder of her home. Sera burst out with a laugh her hand slamming into her thigh with a echoing slap.

“Sorry but I don't speak any of that elfy nonsense or whatever” Eleniel sat in shock for a moment. They had been taught about elves that had chosen to live outside of her father's safety. That it was safer, in numbers and in basic survival they come together. So she was an oddity an unknown piece to her life. An outsider, just an elf of the world. Fascinating.

“Right, apologies for assuming. That was rude” A pink hue covered her cheeks to the tips of her ears. Sera merely shrugged and relaxed against the wooden table.

“So you're interested in the statue yeah?” she asked her leg hitching up to the top of the table revealing her foot that moved like a tiny drumming beat. For a moment she stood mouth open as she tried to form words.

“yes” she forced out finally. Sera smiled her legs coming up to criss-cross along the table. A mix of emotions seemed to fall across her features.

“She was elfy like you, not so much like me. She took down this ugly ass ogre in the deep roads once. She crushed it into tiny little bits, blood everywhere. Bloody shite was in all our clothes for weeks” her story going on and on, talking about the statue that laid in the center of the aliange. Of her friend, and and of the past. She laughed and talked of pranks that they had done together. How she loved to read elfy things. But couldn't pass up a good joke, no matter who was the butt of it. Eleniel sat captivated, after a few stories she slid into the chair next to the table her head leaning into the table as she listened to Sera’s voice echo of this elven woman who had all of Thedas at her feet. Who was sweet and looked out for those that couldn't protect themselves. But was loyal and fierce and held her companions with as much love as she did her own flesh and blood. But soon her eyes drooped and she laid her head down listening with all her might. But sleep won, with a little help from a sleeping powder that Sera had exposed her too.

Dagna and Sera shared a look as Eleniel’s breath evened out. Sleeping soundly at the table.

“Fuck” Sera exclaimed in relief finally moving from the table without stirring its sleeping occupant. “We should go” Dagna said as she placed some items in her bag and headed for the door. But when she turned back to ask Sera a question all she could see was her hovering over the girl a finger placing a dark strand back into place.the other gripping her bow till her knuckles were white.  
“You can't kill him, he's all she has left. Besides she’s safer with him than with us” she exclaimed placing the bag down. Sera took a step back from Eleniel and moved to Dagna’s side. 

“He doesn't deserve to be happy. Not while” but she couldn't form the words. She didn't have too, Dagna understood. Their hands coming together in silent comfort. 

“I know, but don't make her an orphan. She has enough to face in the future. We all do” Dagna gently stroked Sera’s arm trying to soothe the anger and hurt that rumbled within Sera. 

“You go ahead I'll make sure she gets picked up by elfy gramps” the disgust dripping from her words. Dagna would have normally argued but this one time she would do it. A short but sweet embrace between the couple. There foreheads touching as they took a deep breath before parting.

“Don't dick around Sera okay. Just hurry and come back alright” Dagna requested as she hovered within the back doors frame. Sera merely gave her a slick grin before sticking her tongue out. Dagna couldn't help but laugh and smile quickening her step outside the shop.

\- - -

Why couldn't she had just stayed in the room? Was it that hard? His mind raced with anger and frustration. Teetering back and forth between the spirit and his child. Did she not take their warnings of danger to heart? What if someone recognized him? Bile was building up in his throat.

_What if?_ a voice echoed in his head. Not his. _"So now we invade my mind do we?"_ He questioned with a sneer. Clearly unhappy. _Was necessary_ The spirit stated. He let out out a sigh unable to help himself. 

_“And what damnable reason is that?”_ he demanded angrily. The others looked to him in confusion but to scared to confront Solas on his outburst. His face red with anger and embarrassment. _You were going the wrong way_ .The sound of an old door squeaking opening, gained his attention as his feet halted in there tracks turning to find the offending door. He gritted his teeth in irritation at missing the shop. He sent the others to look elsewhere as he entered the main door to the shop. A regular merchant shop a bee on a jar was carved into a sign. The drawing vaguely familiar as his eyes came upon his daughter. Relief flooded him.quickly he inspected her. His mind too flooded with his daughter's safety to be wary of his surroundings. 

_Breathing, no blood, just sleeping very hard his heart sagged in relief as he dragged her frame into his arms. A squeak halting him in his place. He took took a deep breath preparing himself for what he may have to do._

“Long time no see egg head” greeted Sera the tightening of a bow ringing in his ears. “Sera” he greeted a slight nod of his head as he peered back at her with an over the shoulder glance. “I should put an arrow right through you, right in your eye” the threat not falling on deaf ears he stilled his mind to defend himself an his sleeping daughter. 

“And I could not blame you. And would let you if things weren't as they are” he could hear her frustrated breathing, easy to anger. He took no joy in this meeting. 

“She would be alive ya know. Even with all your elfy shite” she said he could hear it even more clearly now. Her anger was clearer now. She blamed him for Bi's passing. He couldn't agree more. But he sighed as he leaned into to touch his daughter's cheek. He blamed himself as well. But he was needed. 

“Yes she might have” he answered unsure of what else to say. The tighten of the bow slowed gently as it was no longer aimed at the back of his skull. “Least you can do is show her what her mother looks like then, stupid egg” she said before her silent steps were gone. Except for one of his companions complaining of getting a broken nose nearby. 

_Morning was drawing closer in the next few hours._

Eleniel stirred in his arms, her hair messy from her sleep. Groggy and confused she was slacked jawed to see her father. She knew she was in deep trouble. But what she was greeted with was something else. The still dark sky full of stars, the silent streets and her father's gentle but soft words of her mother. Her loving face that looked over the alienage. She had cried and beat into her father's chest for such a thing to be hidden from her. But with her father watching over, she climbed the statue once again. Her fingers ghosting over the stones features that mirrored her mother's. The friend, the hero, the leader, the mother that she had dreamed of for so long. They would return tomorrow to there home leaving Denerim behind but this would always be a special place for Eleniel. It would be where she learned of her mother's beauty and boundless courage. 

An she would forever be proud to be her daughter. The Elven Inquisitor’s daughter that healed the sky. Bijaka Lavellan. No one could ever call her a coward again. 

_”I hear her mother was too much of a coward to join her people. So she left you” snickered the elven boy_. No longer would anyone's words mean anything. She knew the truth, her mother was brave and strong and so she would as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Eleniel is in hot water with her father if she can't find it. Find what you ask, why her mother's crystal.But did she lose it? Or was it removed?


	6. Echoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleniel is in hot water with her father if she can't find it. Find what you ask, why her mother's crystal. But did she lose it? Or was it removed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week 6 oh my gosh crazy!!! I can't believe how far this has come. I hope to get some more feedback from you all so remember I like comment's! Your support and love is much appreciated. I hope your all well.
> 
> xoxo - Maiden
> 
> Challenge 6 - A story about finding something that has been lost.

“Where is it?!” A frustrated growl vibrates through the room as more items bounce off walls and tables. Eleniel throws a pillow across the room with slight plop as it falls to the floor. Eleniel slides back landing on her rear with more force than she had meant. Aggravation deeply lined in her young face. She could feel the presence that was always with her, a spirit that she only knew by sight and feel. Had it always been a spirit? Or was it a memory of someone like herself. A few of the things she had contemplated over the years. But right now it was her source of comfort for the overwhelming anguish she felt. 

 

It’s gone. Her mind raced with the terrible conclusion of actually thinking the words. Something so priceless, gone. Vanished from her care and touch. All the treasured memories, and quiet thoughts it had brought her. The weight of it’s importance hung around her chest crushing her delicate heart. _”Help?”_ it silently offered. tears formed around her delicate eyes as the grew and fell along her round cheeks as she tried to keep back the loud sobs. she Nodded silently accepting the spirit’s help.

 

She wasn’t the only one having a rough day…

 

“How much did we lose?” he questioned as his fingers glided over the map and of the area that they occupied. The trails and hidden cache’s they had placed. All gone. They had spent months checking the area’s and here it was merely a few weeks and already gone. Solas couldn’t believe it. They wouldn’t be hurting from the cache’s absence but it meant someone was snooping within reach the people. They had crops, and metal well supplied with the many deals he brokered. But hidden vermin near his home would not be tolerated not with Eleniel here. 

 

The guard's voice still lingered in the air, he hadn’t been listening. “Apologies please repeat that again” the man nodded as he looked over the scroll still in his hands. “We can prepare another batch and set them in different areas that we had scooted just incase this happened. 

 

“Yes that sounds good, but I would like to change one thing” The guard slowly rolled the scroll back in his hands as he awaited Solas order. “Have a spy linger within reach of the cache’s I want to know who’s stealing from us. And information they might hold.” The guard nodded and quickly left with a bow leaving Solas with his silence. Taking a seat in his nearby chair he thought over his progress in the past few years. He had acquired more Foci recently, lost only one to either Frelaldon or Tevinter he was unclear who had taken hold of it. The past few year’s spies had found it harder to get the information he wanted. things were limited and becoming to a violent head. Soon blood would have to be spilled. He owed them this, to fix what he had taken from them. 

 

A Knock his door bringing another problem to his doorstep he frowned at the woman’s presence. Part of the Lavellan clan one of few who knew his beloved and knew of his daughter's existence. Which she thought to wiggle her way to some power. He had limited her reaches to things but never his daughter. She was a hard line and it would not be crossed. _Lillith_ , a pale skinned and green eyed version of his Vhenan. She leaned on his door a smirk on her face as she waited within the frame of the door. He merely nodded for her to enter with a wave of his hand as he continued to scan scrolls. 

 

“Word’s already leaking around that you're sending spies out again. The people grow worried that your not acting more quickly and are much too cautious.” she said with a purr as her hip made itself overly comfortable along his desk. His gaze narrowing at the spot . He would have that cleaned expertly to wipe all her presence from his chambers. 

 

“I am doing exactly as I should at this time. If the people are concerned they are free to come here and voice them” he said with a wave of his hand. Lillith barked out a loud laugh at him, the sound to loud for his liking. He shot up an irritated glance.

 

“Apologies” she spoke as she tried to hide the humor his statement brought her. “They won't not after that display a few years ago” she said with a confident shrug. His focus returning to the map. He knew she was right. But he had been around them more over the years, had no one enjoyed it his company. The memory still fresh in his mind at the offensive nonsense the man had spoken. So it wouldn't be so easily sidestepped. He guessed it wouldn't but at least it meant they thought better then to question unlike Lillith who he could have gone without.

 

“Besides as the First of the Lavellan clan, it's my responsibility to make sure Eleniel has a successful connection to her clan. As she's been separated from us” Lillith meant to go on but Solas was on his feet abruptly interrupting her. “Eleniel will not be matched I clear” his voice dangerously low. Lillith found this the perfect time to create space between them.

 

“I mean no offense, only her mother experienced the same skill and it shouldn't be wasted.” his fist hit the table shaking the occupants scattering the about it. “I will not repeat myself Lillith!” Lillith narrowed her gaze but shrugged and bow, leaving Solas to himself. She would return again with the subject all too soon. It wasn’t over. His hand massaging his forehead as he tried to clear the anger and tension that now resided in his frame. 

 

A pair of lavender eyes watched from the hallway her father covering his face, a sign of stress. There was only one thing that helped him through times like this. _The crystal_. Eleniel retreated back into the stone hallway leaning her back into the cool wall. Her head banging into the rock softly as she tried to think of what to do. She needed to find a replacement, just to fool him. She just needed a few more hours, _she hoped_. The feeling returned trailing down her back, her eyes opened to peer into shimmering silverite reflecting a cascade of colors. “Can you, help?” she asked meekly warmth filling her cheeks her chin resting on her chest as her head bowed. A gentle pressure glided across the top of her head, so comforting and full of warmth. Relief filled Eleniel as she slowly lifted her head to respond but was greeted with only the view of the wall across from her.

 

\---

 

 _”You’re worried”_ the spirit exclaimed it’s soft voice ringing in his head, the soft memories of his love. “Yes” he replied mimicking the spirit, his head thrown back as he peered up at the ceiling conflicting feelings warring inside of him. 

 

 _”You will do the right thing?”_ his head snapped back to normal, his gaze moving around the room his lips pursed tight as he sighed in slight aggravation. “And you would know what that is?” he questioned with a slight sneer. 

 

\---

 

Eleniel could hear her father’s words and guessed the Spirit was gaining his attention for her. Biting into her lip she gathered her courage and went into his chambers that was in a nearby room. Her soft footsteps left unheard, as she pulled on the heavy wooden door. Quickly she tried to move pulling it closed with as little noise as possible. She sighed heavily as the last bit of creaking ceased as she heard the light click of the door. Her gaze turning to the room that she had grown up in. Only recently had she been moved across the hall to her own room. The similar sights and smells lingered around her. A desk sat to the side of the room a lone black box sat at its corner, gently she cracked it open seeing the vacant space that was now missing. Her lips pursed together determination filling her as she went about searching through her father’s things for a similar crystal. 

 

\---

 

 _”The proposal?”_ it questioned. He could feel it now the slight breeze of air, shimmering legs glided one after another in a simple motion. He could feel the slight warmth of energy that lingered next to him. He had placed his head between his hands hiding his view from the world. The light clink of the door closing. Hiding them from prying eyes.

 

“Is not what I want for Eleniel” he spoke finally his head coming up for air. The shimmering beauty of his vhenan, each time the spirit visited it became more and more like his lovingly strong Bijaka. He couldn't help but look up at the spirit his hand reaching out. But stopped just short of touching the spirit who merely watched him with iridescent orbs. The spirit nodded in understanding. 

 

“You can do it, of this I am sure” His eyes had only closed for a second but he felt the warm velvet touch of lips across his skin. He had frozen in places. Eyes shut tightly, afraid should he open them the moment would be gone. A warm finger ghosted down his cheek and he swallowed back the emotion that threatened to erupt. Barely able to take it any longer his feet shot back giving him room from the spirit. Now on his feet facing the spirit a warm hue colored his neck and ears. The iridescent beauty that mirrored Bi shock him to his core, he had to look away. 

 

“Thank you, I hope it won’t become to much of an issue in the future” he spoke finally trying to cover up the heat that begged for more from the reflection. The distance cooling his insides. A delicate chuckle echoed within the space between them And Solas couldn’t help but feel awe and deep a deep need for what he couldn’t have. “She is quite determined isn’t she, Lillith I mean” Solas nodded as he rounded the desk circling the spirit slowly. It remained still besides the slight sway of legs, dangling off the edge of the desk. “Yes she finds Eleniel a great prospect for the future like her mother before her”.

 

The spirit turned to face him the reflection colors dancing around it. “She’ll devour her if given the chance” He nodded in agreement. “Yes you’re quite right at that” he was feeling calmer now even as he was watched. The two talked less intense things till the sun lowered and began its transition from day to night.

 

\---

 

Each place she looked proved more useless than the last place. Her time clearly running out as the light from the sun began to wane and be replaced with the cool night. Tears streamed down her face as frustration and anger coursed through her small frame. She had given up on caring if she were caught, sitting in a pile of scattered item’s as she sniffled and rifled through more item’s. Small hiccups and sniffles echoed off the walls. Too absorbed with her task she hadn’t heard the light click of the door as it opened.

 

“Eleniel?” Solas questioned his tall body in the frame of the door his features scrunched up in confusion.

 

“Papa!” she exclaimed falling to the floor equal in anguish and frustration. Quickly he was at her side gingerly taking her within his arms holding her close. Her wet tears coating his armor. He rocked her and tried to soothe her crying. 

 

“It’s gone!” she cried her arms reaching to encircle around his neck. “Eleniel, da’len what is gone?” he asked finally wiping away another tear. Another hiccup and sob. He sighed holding her close as his eyes scanned his room. The spirit had followed even after he had bid his farewells. Gently it flipped the lid to the box. Quickly he was on his feet moving to the desk with Eleniel in his arms. The spirit vanishing from sight. As he took hold of the box another wail of Eleniel filled the room. He couldn’t help but smiley softly at the intensity of his daughters love. 

 

“Eleniel ir abelas da’len” he said with a chuckle His daughter’s lavender eyes shooting up like daggers. So quick to anger she was, like her mother. “I had it” he said placing the box down and retrieving the small crystal from his pocket. Her small hands clasped around it without his word. her fingers trailing down it lovingly. “I was making a surprise for you” Her eyes shot up from the crystal to her father, curiosity in her face.

 

“I worked hard to keep this a surprise, I suppose I did well” Eleniel sat in silence waiting. He chuckled to himself knowing she was in shock. Finally switching out the item’s he pulled out a small purple crystal wrapped in black leather. He offered the small object to his daughter her finger sliding along it’s edge. A spark of magic calling to the echo inside. Bijaka’s song playing within the crystal. Solas watched as tears streamed down his silent daughter’s face as the two sat in silence to a person they missed. Her echoing song filling the room and hearts of those she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13 Season's has passed many of the children are reaching into adulthood. And must go through trials to prove there worth. Eleniel must overcome the trials. Can she do them without any help or interference?


	7. Path's & Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13 Season's has passed many of the children are reaching into adulthood. And must go through trials to prove their worth. Eleniel must overcome the trials. Can she do them without any help or interference?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maker it's 7! I can't believe how much I have written for these and honestly it's been hard but also really awesome. This felt like a in between chapter. Before big stuff starts happening. But I guess we will see right. I really hope your enjoying this as much as I am. I love to hear from my readers so please feel free to comment ask questions and what not!
> 
> Also I was on a vacation so hence why this is super late. I've also decided that I may be late on catching up but I won't give up on writing them. So wish me luck and lets get back to it.

The echoing rustle of people flowed behind Eleniel, her back to the spectators. Taking a glance in her peripheral she noted one of the boys eyes on her. A grin plastered to his face as she watched him get down and get ready. Her mouth hardening to a line as she did the same. 

 

adrenaline pumped in her limbs eager to be released, feeling like a caged animal waiting for a moment to chase it’s freedom. A large call fill’s the bustling space alerting the youngsters it was time. Each child of 13 year’s rushed out in the hidden shadows of the forest that they had grown up in. Their memories of the rain as it came down past the leaves, the smell of the water that ran through the heart of the forest. Finally like a released animal she had dug into her strength pushing herself within the safety of the forest. The cool temperature of the shadows surrounding her. Her lean frame had easily scaled a large tree that lingered near the water’s edge. The gentle rumble of the brook echoed behind her as she settled along the tree’s branch. 

 

She could hear them now, the rustle of the Halla as they vanished within the folds of the green forest. This would separate the smartest and cunning of the Clan’s. It spoke volumes about your potential to the clan, and to those that sought out respect and power. Only one of those meant anything to her. _Respect_. 

 

A flash of white darted under her branch. Quickly she moved along the branches careful not to disturb the leaves. A quiet huff confirmed the presence of her target the Halla. It’s black eyes scanning the ground for followers. An echo of hoots and hollering filled the air spooking the gentle beast, Eleniel cursed under her breath. Who ever had done that she was going to give a good thwacking later. But still she remained silent and still among the trees leaves. Her dark hair hiding her within its shadows. 

 

“We’ve scared most of them into the East part of the forest should be easier to tag ourselves a Halla” remarked a male voice. She couldn’t see clearly as they hung to edges of the neighboring tree’s. Two laughs echoed in response. It wasn’t unusual for the players to make groups to win the contest taking out all the other players with group force rather than one on one. 

 

_”Today you will all of the clan of your capabilities, show them your drive and what makes you special. It will help pave your path. Good luck” Her father had stood before all of them a rare glance of him among the people. Luckily for her it was rare knowledge of his role to her as father, at least to those her age. To them she was just another child of war, the adult they knew better. They saw her mother’s face when they looked at her. And she wore it with pride, but only in silent pride. Now she stood before her father like all the other’s, willing them to see her. To see her for her strength. A mage like her father and mother she was skilled in most basic spells and was looking forward to expanding her skills. This Journey a test for all like her. The Elder’s and Firsts of the Clan’s stood behind her father, there judging eyes accessing the children before them._

 

“Do you think any came by this way?” Asked another voice of what she guessed was a trio. “Most likely, But with us moving the Halla they’ll follow as well. We should move carefully. Let’s go” She guessed the other’s must have agreed as she could hear their feet as they passed over the gravel spread along the river. Quietly she counted in her head, giving herself some distance from the group. Finally releasing a heavy sigh. It was no longer time for idle time to stand. Using the tree’s as her safe haven she moved among the branches slight cut’s from bare branches. 

 

A sudden huff gaining her attention and halting her movements, quickly her eyes darted to the brush below her. Her lavender eyes seeking out the white she desperately hoped for. She needed a little luck on her side. 

 

_”You understand the rules Eleniel?” he had repeated the same question in multiple forms and it was starting to grate on her nerves. The opalescent figure stood only feet away a silent figure in there home. They had long since made there silent agreement, it was not to be spoken of. But alone they both acted greedy with it’s time. It’s shape and form that of something they both missed, even if it was a mere reflection. Eleniel’s eyes flicked to the spirit sighing within her mind, the spirit covered it’s mouth as if it was laughing silently. Quickly it recovered as Solas turned on his heel providing the question to his daughter once again. She couldn’t help it this time her sigh escaping past her lips. “Yes!” she barked her irritation laced in every ounce of the word. His gaze narrowed and hardened on his daughter, a thin line of her mouth her response. Both just staring at the other. Solas was the next one to sigh a hand raking down his face. His features softening as he kneeled before his daughter, his larger hand enclosing around hers gently. Giving them a gentle squeeze before kissing them. “Ir’abelas, I worry da’lan.” returning to his feet a hand moving to her face pushing a strand of her dark hair behind her ear._

_“Thank you Papa, I will do my best”_

 

Gently she tugged at the purple ribbon that clung to her wrist, her initials stitched into the material. Gently she crept down, her steady breathing mimicking the halla’s. Ever so slowly she moves into its field of vision, it bristled for a moment as it felt her out. Halla were tame but come at too strongly would cause the Halls natural reaction to play it's part. Crouching down she inched her way to the gentle beast. It’s black eyes watched her warily, it’s body ready to spring into action. A hoof scraping into the soft gravel as it waited on Eleniel. It huffed again, a puff of mist forming from it’s warm breath.

 

Taking a deep and steady breath she edged closer to the beast, it’s eyes watching her. Eleniel opened hand offered to the creature in silent request to the Halla. It watched her for a time, the weight of her arm hanging still in the air. Sweat beaded down her neck as nervousness coursed through her mind picking apart all that could happen at any moment. Another Halla could break there moment, another like herself could come upon them. So many things could go wrong. But still her arm hung waiting for the Halla’s acknowledgment. Her eyes closed as she strained to stay still. 

 

Still moments of silence echoed around her, her heart beating in her ears. Doubt eating at her idea, her will straining to stay still. Her teeth gritted together as she defied her failing arm. But as she was starting to lose hope a gentle wet tongue swept along her fingers. Her eyes opened slowly, excitement filled her as a smile crept along her features. Straightening to her full height she moved with gentle speed with the beast, her fingers trailing along its horns. Tying her marker to the Halla’s antler. A gentle thud sounded behind her startling the halla. Backing up from her touch, she turned to see a familiar face.

 

Dirt smudged and smeared over his features “Rhys?” She whispered the Halla huffed as it eyed him carefully. His pale green eyes watched her with silent hesitation. Licking his lips his marker still attached to his wrist, she was no longer at risk. The panic gone now as she watched him ever so slowly rose to his feet. Her hand drifted back to the Halla flowing over it’s white fur. His eyes darting to the fabric that danced in the wind as it clung to halla’s antler’s. “How did you?” He mouthed silently a finger pointing towards the Halla that stood next to her. It walked past her it’s head lowered as it nibbled at the ground. ”Patience” she mouthed back a triumphant smile plastered to her face. His eyes hardened a thin line forming along his dirt covered face.

 

Guilt wrapped itself tightly around her, without thinking her hand moved, beckoning him to join her. A finger covering her lips motioning for him to be as quiet as possible. His footsteps trudging slowly through the flowing water till he was at her side the disturbance of the gravel stirring the Halla’s awareness to alarmed. It’s black eyes watching him carefully as it walked around them both. His hand edged to move to the Halla out of the corner of Eleniel’s sight. But her hand was quickly on his stilling his hand. He shot her a look asking her why? His hand trying to remove itself from her own but stilled when a sudden huff of the Halla echoed between them.

 

She could hear him swallow as he no1 stilled under her hand. A shaky glance o1f light green against lavender. It had been a few years since their last real interaction. 

 

 _Her fist in his face. Their hands clenched tightly as they as they explored Denerim. His fearful expression as she grinned at her expression as she left them to find more answers. Shared quiet punishment on the way home._ The memory hit her hard as she looked at their joined hand. His hand shook slightly under hers she squeezed the edges of his hand trying to still him. She could see his breathing had picked up, his nervousness only stilling her own nerves. Her hand pushed into his guiding him over the Halla once more. His green eyes shot her a look hers smiled weakly hoping to help him. He sighed louder than he had meant alerting the Halla again. Elenie shot him a look of irritation he was the one to now wear a pleading look. 

 

Eleniel sighed now, softer than Rhys had. But still a whisper of a nervous smile remained along her lips. “Tie it” she whispered. Rhys smiled shakily as she removed her hand allowing him to try and tie his marker to the Halla. The beast shifted as the two separated, sharing an uneasy look Eleniel watched Rhys. His nervous frame moved and jittered next to the animal but his fingers graced along the beasts antlers. His breaths came uneven, Eleniel dared not breathe as she waited. His slow shaking fingers fumbling up the antlers, Eleniel gulped nervously as the Halla shook its head suddenly. Both adolescent's froze, gaze watching each other, watching as the Halla settled once again. 

 

Rhys let out a steady sigh as his fingers gently wrapped around antler marking the Halla. Finally he had achieved his goal. A wide smile creeping into his features till he couldn’t hold it any more. A large echoing yell filled the space between them startling the Halla and spurring it to find space elsewhere. Eleniel narrowed her gaze at him, but his beaming smile was hard to ignore. She rolled her lavender eyes, a ghost of a smile lingering at the corner of her mouth. Long arms encased themselves around her middle lifting her into the air. Rhys continued to holler and yell as he twirled them both. His excitement seeping into her. Her arms wrapping around his neck as she pulled herself closer. 

 

Rustle of the brush nearby brought their attention back to the area around them. Three figures appeared from the brush a sneer on their faces. _”Their from earlier”_ Eleneil thought to herself. The two separated both gauging the area around them. Eleniel grabbed a stick that had been lying nearby. Rhys seemed to still himself and focus on the coming group, hands raised ready to defend himself. All present exchanged silent glares across the space between them, showing the dislike of the other.

 

“Seems we weren't fast enough there bands are already gone” Spoke what seemed to Eleniel as a lackey of the group. Her form hardening at her realization. Rhys seemed to follow her lead as his feet began to move watching them carefully. His form coming between herself and the other’s. “He's protecting me?” She thought to herself but as her gaze took in their opponents they were doing the same. Mages in the back, Physical force in the front. Three against two wasn’t a great way to start. They had all practiced over the most recent season’s. 

 

Talk of the world that lingered outside of theirs. The one that threatened their freedom and true power. Some felt hate, other’s fear, Eleniel felt duty. To her father, to the clan’s and for herself. They had long been told of their gods and the truth of the real world. Of what it had been , and what it could be again. 

 

A quick strike to the left cut off her thought’s of anything. Her body searching for her tingle of magic. Feeling it spiral and form within her as she mentally went over the spells she had been taught. Rhys was already sparring with one of the offenders. He was quick on his feet now as he moved swiftly. They seemed to blocking each other's hits successfully. The tingle of magic wafted closer to her, the last two edging towards her. She took a deep breath as she steadied herself.

 

-

 

The echoing and soothing sound of the forest surrounded her, nimble form moving with gentle grace along the tree. She felt pride as she watched Eleniel move. She remained the silent guarding force that should someone test her they would feel her wrath. The years soaking up lingering magic and staying close to his presence help keep her strong and under control of her form. Enabling her to be here now, watching silently unseen. She had been swift, and hidden, quick to achieve her goal. But as she stared at the boy with the dirt smudged face, she hadn’t expected to see her treat him so fairly. Did she feel sorry for him? Regret? Or was she just changing. Questions she would never really have answers for.

 

Watching the almost silent scene felt so much more private than any moment she had experienced with them before. Normally she would reveal herself but she knew it was important not to interrupt Eleniel as she took this test and began another chapter of her life. The simple interaction was different then who each had regarded the other. Eleniel had kept her distance and paid him no mind. But Rhys she had caught him looking at her. Watching with curiosity and a dash of anger for how she had taken him down so quickly when they were younger.

 

But here and now in this moment relief and happiness poured into him, smiles etched into their young faces. A carefree moment that filled her with peace. Sadly a short moment as they were quickly accompanied with the group that had passed through earlier seemed they back tracked after hearing Rhys excited commotion. They were obviously not pleased with two more competitors within the test. A fight wouldn’t do anything for the competition but it might hinder them later on if they were damaged enough.

 

Rhys moved himself between Eleniel and the attackers a strike cut in from the left quickly he was moving blocking and limiting any really damage. Eleniel already was gathering up her mana letting it disperse around her letting it wind around the staff like she had taught her. Her moves would be limited but if timed right could keep them at bay just long enough. Just like she had taught her.

 

_”Stop being so afraid!” Eleniel sat on her rear her clothes covered in dirt and leaves hands blocking her center and face. Lavender peeked out finally gazing at the Spirit. Worry and shame hid itself within Eleniel’s eyes. The spirit’s stance softened the staff it created vanishing as it kneeled beside her. “Ir abelas(I'm sorry)” she replied her voice sounding so small reflecting the short years in life she had experienced. The spirit sighed slowly a warm tingle passing to Eleniel’s shoulder. “Don’t be you're doing your best. Now stand and do it again. It will be the only way you can prove you mean it”. Eleniel’s gaze shot up determination etched in her soft features as she grabbed her wooden staff. Her quick feet lunging for her target. The spirit vanished and reappeared behind her. “Good. Now again!” They continued like this for hours till the sun hung low._

 

And there it was the familiar glow of an attack she knew all too well ready and aimed at the offending attackers. “Rhys, move back now!” She yelled as one attacker came upon her, using her staff(stick) to block his attack. He shot her a questioning look. “Don’t look at me like that move your ass!” She spat after getting knocked back a foot. Rhys took a shot to his ribs, stumbling back throwing a punch of his own giving him enough room to get behind Eleniel. She couldn’t help but smile wickedly her foot stepping forward changing her stance. Foot pushed hard into the ground her staff coming from behind her moving to sweep across her. But as the staff moved closer front a shimmer of yellow echoed across the staff. The boys became wide eyed _a spirit blade_. One boy wasn’t quick enough a gash appearing along his face. Blood dripping down his face, not a fatal blow but a warning. Not she could she do it again, but they didn’t need to know that. Rhys moved to her side, his stance still guarded ready to launch himself at whoever dared move forward. 

 

But that wouldn’t happen, the echoing call of the horn filled the woods. Rustling of the bushes around them dropped down elves like ripe foot. Slowly the group straightened separating from each other no longer remaining a threat, for now. Eleniel and Rhys stayed close together there feet hitting the ground in unison. Soon the break in forest was reached, the clan’s echoing cheers for family and friends as the Halla were rounded up one by one. It was a short affair, shorter than normal almost rushed. The spirit followed in silence and unseen.

 

The day had continued on, but word of the trial being postponed confused and irritated the younger elves but the elder’s all wore heavy lines along their mouths. No explication for the cut of their right of passage. She had watched Eleniel am Rhys part, silence and unspoken words swirled around them. Seems they still needed to find more bravery within themselves.

 

Solas had seen to find his daughter, a smile and congratulations found themselves on his tongue. He smiled am catered to her till she bed him goodnight. Till only they remained.

 

The echoing sounds of the night coming up from the square. The people moving and talking below. Solas had spotted her now as she sat in the middle of his bed. No longer the mirror of his love, she could feel the slight sadness at the absence of her comforting appearance but stayed as she was. A small glistening fennec sat atop his covers, his looming form joined her along it’s edge the win in his hand. He seemed so distant, one by one pieces of his armor and clothing were peeled away and landed along the floor in disarray. A few slower and less filled sips his bare form laid across the sheets. Nearly landing on her she moved with ease around him, his form even though now a decade older seemed almost unchanged. Her small animal form moved of it’s own accord sliding along the bare of his shoulder feeling the warmth seep through her. He sighed in surprise and delight she could hear the smile on his lips. 

 

“That was rare” he choked out. He was right, she had abstained any real contact like this. Keeping the invisible boundary present even as she now broke it. Innocent enough in a form that could only be viewed as simple affection. Still was dangerous, gently she padded away giving him distance. 

 

“What’s changed?” Her voice questioned Solas shifted slightly a hand sliding down his face in response. “Well?” She prompted. “It’s started” he stated plainly his arms laying sprawled out around his head. “Started?” She questioned her voice lowering. Another sigh to first answer her. 

 

“A war”

 

“A war?”

 

“Did you become a bird? Yes a war!” He stated his form sitting up slightly irritation lined his face. Red covered his cheeks from the wine, laying back down after eyeing her form for a silent moment. “It’s finally started, I thought I had more time. But I no longer have that luxury.”

 

“You’re worried?” Her form now rounded his body till she settled where she could see his face clearly. His blue eyes shifted a deep frown cast on his face. 

“Yes, everything we're doing needs to be precise. I just hopes it's enough.” She could see the wine was working now. Eyes drooped down breathing slow into a steady rhythm. He mumbled and shifted along the bed, his mind still overthinking. He had started them on a new path a Journey she didn’t know where it would lead. But even now as the power of movement in this moment he was still just a man. A man with worries and fears, and slept like anyone else. Could she still follow them down this path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time :   
> It had been less than a week and all of their worlds had changed. The younger generation had again been moved. The echoing shake of the ground as the battles raged on outside. Was this their life now?


	8. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It had been less than a week and all of their worlds had changed. The younger generation had again been moved. The echoing shake of the ground as the battles raged on outside. Was this their life now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN/ wow is been awhile since I posted to this shame on Maiden. But finally I've decided that I'll put this chapter to end and start work on the new piece. I do how you enjoy feel free to ask questions and such in the comments. Take care. 
> 
> Maiden
> 
> Word Count :2,374

The echoing sound of the rocks filled the cramped halls. Dim light moved along the edges, the remaining adults lingering and checking on them. A small sniffle echoing in her ear, a tiny body curled in her lap, a head full of tan colored hair. It resembled the sand at the bottom of the river, soft and delicate in her fingers as she ran her fingertips through it. Her chest soaked in his gentle slick tears. He would sleep soon, exhausted from his emotional state. Green eyes peered up at her a few feet from her, a child in his arms as well. Similar in age but with a long braid following along the young child's back. Ever since the end of the event they had been crowded together moved from one place to another. Her fingers had traced gently along the side of the Eluvian that they had passed through. The deafening echo of the people that now filled the corridors was frightening. To not see the sun for days at a time, to know only the dim light of the fire that hung on the wall. Elders and children surrounded the adolescent's. Too young to fight, old enough to know better than to show fear among the youngest.

The scuffling sound of dirt brought her lavender eyes back up, Rhys on his feet coming closer with the sleeping girl in his arms. The sniffling had stopped in her arms, even tiny breaths fanned along her neck, tiny fingers locking in her hair. She hadn’t seen her father in over a week, he had checked on her once but after that only messengers were seen. There stoic faces not providing much comfort for her or the masses that huddled within in the damp corridors. She couldn't help the heavy sigh that escaped her, head leaning down into the soft mass of hair that laid along her chest. The light tingle of warmth trickled down her side, she spared him a small glance. Silence still between them. Sitting back her head laid against his side, silent comfort traded between them.

\---

 _It’s been two weeks now. The people herded like cattle, the wails of children, the pained faces of the elders. I had not foreseen they would be able to breach our home so easily. It has upped my own schedule, placed more urgency in finding the remainder of the keys. I fear more blood will be shed. To think our test of the adolescent's would turn south so quickly, we have lived in peace for so long. I am pleased I have even given them that. But soon we must prepare for war they will not easily allow my plan’s to fruition. It has taken too much time and resources to find all the items to repair what was done. I may have to further separate and scatter the people, to keep them from harm. I wish I could give Eleniel more time, more time to be her father, to be what she deserved. Bi would be fretting now at the loss of life that was brought along the once green fields. I’ve sent in a few teams in hopes we can identify the attackers. But no matter who they are they will not be met with meekness. Should they show aggression I haven given word to dispose of them. It was not an easy decision but I will protect my people._

Solas’ hand hovering over the parchment. A log of his days here, should he no longer be here. Something for Eleniel, or anyone that gave his life a second thought. The smell of dirt and parchment hung heavy in the tight space. The dim light of the dancing candle as it swayed with the weak but gentle wind. Maps and other various parchments littered his desk. His guards came and went talking amongst themselves, the gentle hushed whispers of there voices. They echoed around him, it drove him mad the first week, now it was comforting. Silence would only prove discontent and discourse among the people. For now things were handled. Food is handled as they had been saving since they had settled all those years ago.

The vast fields that laid along the hills, the smell of the warm dirt as you walked past. The sound of the rustling water as it floated by. The echoing sound of the children’s laughter. Pieces of the past and the present lingered of the new and old world he had found himself within. He had provided the people with the knowledge and answers they had lost over his long sleep. Many times they had gathered to call him to a higher power but he wouldn’t have it. He would remain the wolf that lingered at the edge of the cave that kept them safe. The elder’s gathered every few days talking and discussing the changes within their clan’s. He was pleased with the people's progress, but he needed more time to save all those that remained. 

\---

The smell of fire and burnt grass and flesh filled the air. The whispering echo of souls. Watching the lives that fell along a once fertile field. Elvhen against any and all that had crossed the threshold. The people had been moved thanks to the rogues they had placed. Elvhen and intruder alike stood on opposite sides separating there dead. The rage tainted the land, giving weary souls negative focus. There constant whispers echoed around her as she searched the land she had watched over. A soldier in agony burns across his flesh, a victim of the violence. His whimpering echoed in the deep fog that fell on on the land as if it was trying to protect itself. He wasn’t hard to find, a shem. Dark eyes and fair hair, slicked back from sweat. As she neared he took notice of her his eyes wide in fear. 

“Stay away!” He yelled even as he caused himself pain as he pushed back trying to escape her grasp. She hadn’t been thinking only that his pain drew her closer and she wept inside at his pain. “You did all you could, you made them proud” her words caught his attention clear tears filled his eyes falling across his dirt smudged face. _Relief_. 

Her hand placing a feather touch along his cheek, the fear no longer present the shaking stopped, but the tears kept falling. She stayed with him whispering words of comfort till it was over. The land was filled with so many still.

“We need to keeping pushing into their land, flush them all out!” An angry voice bellowed carrying across the fog.

“No! We will not!” Another voice drowning out the previous voice. She couldn’t help she was drawn to the familiar tone despite her will. 

“But” again another peircing no filled the air as she appeared among them unseen.

“You do anything without my express command, I will not hesitate to put my sword through you!” 

Her anger was clear. Her scar cheeked spoke to her, sweet memories and gentle laughter. Soft gentle moment’s like sunlight dancing through a window reflecting through dark windows.

“As you wish Cassandra” he said begrudgingly.

“Cassandra?” It hit her hard memories of her friend. There first brash meeting and the pure skill of the woman’s blade. Her guarded expression as she avoided talk of her past and her family. Embarrassment when her secret love of reading was fished out, the soft smile she reserved for those pages. Her pure loyalty to the right thing and to her friends. 

Cassandra turned on her heel facing her, her expression seemed filled with confusion and alarm. Searching for the voice that had broken her hard features if only for a fraction. But just like that her back was turned once again as she hovered over maps. 

“They are moving the elder’s and the children farther from battle we should focus on their military side. That’s where he will be”. 

Again there voiced began to meld together as her mind and heart began to intertwine. What was she anymore, her eyes looking down to her hands. Opalescent and clear, a figure, a ghost, a fleeting spirit. 

“That’s right. I died.” Her last memories taking hold. Eleniel’s small tiny face smiling up at her, her tiny coo’s filling her soul. The gentle rumble of Bull’s voice as he spoke to Krem outside the barn. The crystal clutched to her chest as she sung to her daughter and left a message for him. For Solas. His name breaking past and bringing forth raw memories his name brought. Her tear streaked face when he left her in the crossroads, already weeks into her pregnancy with Eleinel. Unable to speak the words even as he took her hand that was killing her. Even as she learned another name for him, even as the betrayal cut into her heart. All of sudden the feeling’s were too much too real. The heartache, the loss, and the many trials she faced finally bubbled over into her afterlife. 

She was Bi, Bijaka Lavellan, the Herald, the Inquisitor. She could no longer just ignore it. No longer keep it a distance even as she yearned for everything that was taken from her. One thing could bring her back to senses, she hopped. 

“Solas?” Her voice shook as she appeared a few feet from him. Scared of herself and her unclear mind. 

“Help me” she pleaded as tears fell down her face. 

\---

Finally after three weeks she caught sight of her father’s face. Lines of stress and fatigue evident across his features. Now all the anger and begrudging feelings melted away into worry. He wasn’t taking care of himself. 

“Papa” her voice calling out his head whipping up to greet her. 

Even his smile was tired but still his arms outstretched determined to gather her up. Her name spoken softly into her ear as his arms wrapped around her. His battle armor on, that wasn't a good sign. 

“I’m glad to finally set eyes on you. Things have been too violent to have you here” Her face furrowed at his words.

Worry set in her face much like her father’s, her hand clasped to his when his hold on her frame lessened. 

“I wish you would have sent for me sooner, I was worried and”.

“Angry” he finished for her. 

She scowled at him but it fell gently as he led her to what must have been his desk. Parchments and maps littered it. 

“Things are still dangerous but there have been some changes” His back was turned now as he moved parchments here and there searching for something. 

“You and those that passed the tests will be taking on my responsability”. 

A parchment was placed before her, a list of names written in her father’s script. 

“I am placing you in charge, not only because you are my daughter but you are more advanced than most of your peers” Her fingers glided over the names. 

Things were not going to get better any time soon.

“We can’t move to another area without them following behind so we have to do it slowly. You and the other’s will lead small groups to the correct eluvians. Taking them to safety. The guard and myself will keep you safe and hidden as best we can.” she could feel the gentle circling touch of his hand on her back as he tried to soothe her.

“Papa, I can’t” his hand raised to silence her lips as they pursed together. 

“I know it is not something you want to do. But I don’t trust anyone’s skills as much as your’s. You’re like your mother, you always find a way around thing’s. I have faith in you” She couldn’t tell him no now. 

She was sure he knew that. Telling her that she was like her mother. The pride she felt at such small words. She couldn’t help but feel herself steel at the thought of her new duties. 

“As you wish “ her voice lower than she had wanted. 

“I know this is a lot to ask of you. But our people need to be safe. I will give you the list of all those that will be joining you. You will split them into groups and have them take a group each day that my men bring word” She nodded agreeing in silence. 

Leaning in she could feel the gentle brush of wolf fur that adorned his armor as he kissed her temple gently. 

“I am so proud of you Eleniel” his hand cupping her face gently as if he was lost in thought. 

A small but genuine smile crossed his lips. She smiled back even as the weight of her responsibilities tied her stomach in knots.

\--

He could see her, Creators help him he could feel her. The magic that swirled around her, twisted and confused. This spirit an echo of his vhenan. And part of him just couldn’t release the spirit, he kept engaging it. But this was different she shook with fear, and sparkling tears streaked her face. Tears he couldn’t touch yet all the same they were there. 

Eleniel had gone to inform her peers of their soon to be actions. He moved with the confines of a tent they had set aside for him. At first he had disagreed with the action but after his display with his daughter he returned to the upright tent. 

Elves such a private people.

He silently nodded for her to follow. Her quietly sniffling following him with unease. As the flaps of tent closed around him a sudden rush of warmth spread over his body. The gentle light of candles shimmering around her form. She was a sight to see even as a spirit, even if she wasn’t all Bi. 

“What is wrong Lethallin?” he said letting the spirits warmth linger around him. His hands hanging at his sides as he tried to make since of it all. All the while his soft features remained neutral. 

“What am I?” her whispered words pulled at his heart.

But as he leaned back looking in her sad face, his heart stirring his feelings flowing freely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: _Eleniel is taken on her next task by her Father. Transport her group to the next safe house. But there is a catch...its said to be haunted. Can Eleniel conquer her fears that lurk in the shadow and get her people to safety._
> 
>  
> 
> _Meanwhile Solas faces his own fears._
> 
>  
> 
> Challenge - A creepy story

**Author's Note:**

>  **Next Time** : _Solas learning what it takes to be a parent, what it could mean for his future plans? And how do his people feel about his indiscretion with the past Inquisitor?_


End file.
